Skye Aiza Malfoy
by SalamanderLights
Summary: "You were right, your true identity put you in the spotlight when for the first time since you started here you finally got the shadows." Pureblood!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Hermione had always known she was adopted. She had always known she was a pureblood. She had always known she would return to her real family after Voldemort was gone.

What she didn't know was that Voldemort would be killed in her sixth year.

It was a week into the summer holidays after her sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had defeated Voldemort before their end of term exams, and currently Hermione was downstairs cooking breakfast. Eggs. Bacon. Beans. A proper fry up unbefitting of a teenage girl.

"Mum! Dad! Breakfast is ready!" she called into the lounge. They entered the kitchen and they all sat at the table happily eating. Even though she knew they weren't her real parents she still loved them as though they were.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Who could be here this early in the morning?" Hermione questioned, opening the door.

The Malfoys were outside. The Malfoys were outside her door. HER door. Them on her doorstep.

She and Draco had made up in the middle of sixth year. They had to patrol together, both being prefects, and the stoney silence between them became too much until he cracked and apologised for everything, explaining his father only served Voldemort to save him and his mother, and he himself had to keep up appearances.

Then Lucius Malfoy pushed her out of the way of the killing curse at the final battle. She had never told Harry and Ron. Even when they asked her repeatedly.

"Wh-wh-what? Why? Huh?" she stuttered, in shock at having the most prestige family of the wizarding world on her muggle doorstep.

"Don't stutter dear, it's unbecoming of a young lady" Narcissa Malfoy said. She just gaped at them until Lucius actually reached out and closed her mouth with one finger.

"M-m-mum, the Malfoys are here?" she called back into the kitchen.

Her mother came rushing to the door, a sad smile on her face. "I wasn't expecting you today" she said "Hermione would you go through to the lounge please?"

After everyone was seated in the lounge, she still couldn't believe the Malfoys were in her home, her mother began speaking. "You know you were adopted Hermione, and you know it was to protect you else you would have become a part of the Dark Lords ranks, well.."

"What your mother is trying to say" her dad said "is that it's time for you to return to your real family, which is why the Malfoys are here."

She fainted. She wasn't upset. Or angry. Just shocked.

She woke up in Malfoy Manor, her adopted mother and her real mother sat beside her.

"M-mum?" she said, looking to her adopted mother. "Will I still get to see you?"

"Of course dear! Of course" she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks. "We've had this agreed for years, we just didn't know when it would finally happen."

"O-okay, I'll always love you. I'm so sorry" Hermione sobbed, sitting up. Both of her mother's put their arms around her. All of them crying.

The men walked in to see all three of their ladies crying, Mr Granger shared a look with Lucius before slowly backing out of the room, dragging Draco with them. Men. Can't stand tears.

"So is Draco my brother, or my twin?" Hermione asked after the tears stopped.

"Your twin" her real mother replied. "He was born 2 minutes before you, then I had you, you were placed under a glamour charm, and then taken to an orphanage before Voldemort knew of your existence."

"A glamour charm? Can you remove it? Can I see who I really am?"

Her mother removed the charm as the men tried to enter the room for a second time.

Everyone in the room froze, until Narcissa burst into tears again and Mr Granger ran over and pulled his adopted daughter to him.

Lucius hugged her next, his embrace felt right. Natural. She felt safe. "Welcome back my little girl" he murmured into my new hair.

That caused the rest of my resolve to crumble as I sobbed into his chest "daddy."

The rest of her summer went well, Hermione, well she was now Skye Aiza Malfoy, was woken up most mornings by her twin brother jumping on her bed. "Boys.." she would mutter. "Wake up little sister!" he would shout back.

Lucius seemed happier than everyone else about having his daughter back. Skye thanked him over and over again for saving her in the final battle, and he let a single tear fall as he said he would do it again any day. "I love you daddy" she said.

So here she was in a potions lesson in her seventh year, having hidden a secret from everyone the entire summer and continuing even now. Her whole family agreed that she should continue to glamour her true appearance until the end of the year, to prevent unwanted attention, comments and a possible resorting. She agreed.

"Miss Granger!" Snape bellowed, shaking her out of her reverie. "Y-y-es sir?" she stuttered, she seemed to do a lot of that. "As much as I'm sure you have much more pressing things to be doing" he sneered "it's time you listen to me unless you wish to earn yourself detention!"

"Now as I was saying" he continued "now that you have all finished your revealing potions, each of you will be testing them, in alphabetical order, to remove any hair charms, makeup charms and any other glamour's you feel necessary to place upon yourselves."

Lavender went first, the vain girls hair turning even bushier then her own. As she watched, the makeup Lavender always caked on disappeared and she looked as though she was going to cry. Snape moved on through the alphabet slowly, clearly enjoying the pain he was putting his students in by having their natural appearances exposed to the world.

And that's when it hit me. Shit. I had a glamour on. I turned slowly to look at Draco on the other side of the classroom, he caught my eye and paled, having also just realised what was about to happen.

"Professor" I called out "I.. Err.. don't feel too well can I-" "Do be quiet Miss Granger! You're not getting out of this that easily; now let's see how you really look each morning with that ridiculous hair of yours. You next."

"B-b-ut" I stammered

"Come on Mione" Ron piped up "What's to hide?"

Shit.

"Now! Miss Granger!" bellowed Snape.

Double shit.

I chanced one more look over at Draco, who looked about ready to faint, then swallowed the potion and closed my eyes. A chair scrapped across the stone floor. I slowly opened my eyes. Draco was half stood up glaring at Snape, who was stood opened mouthed staring at me.

I now stood 5'7" instead of 5'5" not much difference but it helped show off my new curves. I had long platinum blonde hair, just like my brother and the rest of my family. My eyes were a mix between blue and grey and stood out against my now paler skin.

Trust Snape to make us take revealing potions. In a class with my brother. It was obvious to anyone who looked who my real family was!

"WHAT IS THIS?" bellowed Ron, face red, finger pointing between me and Draco. I was shocked he managed to see it first.

His outburst shook Snape out of his reverie long enough to tell me to go to the headmasters office. Draco followed me out of the door, earning more shouting from Ron as Harry looked on shocked.

"Class dismissed!" Snape yelled, followed by a stern warning for Ron to be quiet or lose house points. Draco and I hurried up the grand staircase before everyone came out of the classroom to undoubtedly ask more questions then I cared to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Instead of heading straight to the headmaster's office, I dragged Draco into the Heads Dorm first. We were both Head Boy and Girl, which came in handy if I wanted to remove my glamour in the evenings. The downside being that I STILL got woken up by him jumping on my bed in the mornings.

This situation was bad. Everyone knew who I was. They were meant to find out at the summer 'coming out' ball my family was going to have! But at least maybe I'd get to have my ball early.

I grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote quickly.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Snape MADE us take revealing potions in class just now. Obviously my glamour came off. Seems like we'll have to have that ball early, thank god it's the Christmas break tomorrow!_

_We've been sent to the Headmaster's office. Hurry!_

_Love you, Skye_

I sent it off with my owl Jet that Draco got me. He does pick the strangest names.

"Come on Skye, let's go and get this over with. We need to get there before everyone goes to their next classes!"

I nodded my agreement but still grabbed my hooded cloak just in case we didn't make it there in time.

I put the hood up as we left the portrait hole, and grabbed onto my brother's arm as we walked to what I felt was my doom. Dumbledore doesn't like not knowing secrets. And this was a big secret.

We made it to Dumbledore's spiral staircase. He just loves showing off. And I love being snarky. A Malfoy through and through.

As we opened the door at the top of the stairs we heard Dumbledore asking Lucius why he was here, thank god he arrived before we did!

"Father" Draco stated, nodding his head.

"Ah, children" he greeted, much to Dumbledore's shock.

"Childre-" he started to question.

"Daddy!" I yelled, and ran into his arms, my hood falling down in the process, revealing my long blonde Malfoy hair to the Headmaster.

"You have a daughter, Lucius?" he asked, gaping. He was as bad as Snape!

"Well nobody would know if that damned potion master of yours hadn't shoved a revealing potion down her neck!" he said as we all took seats near the desk of a very confused Dumbledore. I looked over at Draco, he was loving this new shocked Headmaster. I had to admit, I was too.

"Revealing potion? So she was glamoured?"

"She? I have a name Headmaster. Well, two actually" I stated.

"Okay then" he said after a moment, seemingly recovering from his shock. Ha, that wouldn't last long. "What's your real name then, dear?"

"Skye Malfoy, sir"

"Well hello Skye, what's the name you've been using amongst the student body?"

"Hermione Granger, sir"

Dumbledore chocked on his Lemon Drop.

Draco and I both had to stop ourselves from smirking, our dad however, was not so successful. A full blown smirk upon his face as he watched the Headmaster try to recover what was left of his wits.

"Miss Granger?" he said in bewilderment.

"Malfoy" I replied, "it's Miss Malfoy. I may as well stay like this now anyway, half the students will know within the hour. The damage it done. Thanks Snape" I muttered darkly.

Speak of the devil. Snape burst through the door.

At least he looked a little bit more composed now.

"Lucius" he greeted "what the hell is going on?" he nearly shouted. Well, there goes that 'composure' he looked like he had.

This just kept getting better and better.

"Severus, what a pleasure. I hear you had my daughter drink a revealing potion?" he replied.

"I did make Miss Granger take the potion, but imagine my surprise when THAT happened!" he yelled, pointing at me.

"It's rude to point sir" I said, lowering his hand away from me.

He glared.

"Stop glaring at my daughter, Severus. I'm she does not appreciate it. Now, headmaster" he said turning back around from a now shocked Snape, to look at a semi-recovered Dumbledore. "It's the last day before the Christmas holidays and I would like to take my children home now to avoid the fuss that will undoubtedly break out among your students and staff."

Dumbledore only nodded as we all stood up and moved toward the fireplace.

"Oh, and Severus" Lucius called over his shoulder. "You will come my daughters welcome ball won't you? I'm sure she's actually quite happy to be able to have the ball sooner and appreciates what you've done for her" he said looking at me.

I smirked, then turned around and winked at Snape, before flooing to the Head Dorm to collect our stuff. And then flooing home. All three of us laughing more then was proper in upper class society.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Severus Snape stormed back to his office after the Malfoy's had left. 'Miss Granger, Lucius's daughter?' he thought angrily. Having lived through the war he thought nothing much could shock him now.

Until that happened.

If only he had listened to the girl. He snorted. The day he listened to a Gryffindor would be the day Dumbledore shaved his beard off. Never.

And the chit had winked at him. Him! Nobody did that to him. Ever. It was unheard of.

He sighed, it was time for dinner and the gossip in the great hall would undoubtedly stretch his self-control to the limit.

How right he was. Whispers of what happened in his classroom had spread like wildfire.

Students kept glancing up at him, probably talking about how he had stood gaping at Miss Gran- No, Malfoy, like a blooming fool! He sighed again and then started glaring at any students that dared look his way.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table. He had had to stop Mr's Potter and Weasley from nearly blowing apart the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office; no doubt trying to find their much beloved friend and demand an explanation.

He wondered what would happen if one did blow up the Headmaster's gargoyle. He decided it would probably turn into Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and all other sugary treats that Albus loved. The thought was sickening.

He sent them away with threats of detention for the rest of year, before proceeding up the spiral stairs to the scene in the headmaster's office.

Albus had looked just as shocked as he felt. And had probably looked too. Great, more humiliation.

But a secret that Albus Dumbledore hadn't known? That was big a story.

But he hadn't known either. Why had Lucius never told him he had a daughter? They had been through almost everything together. Joining Voldemort, then both turning spy.

He looked down the staff table towards Albus. He seemed to be getting pestered by a very flustered McGonagall demanding to know the whereabouts of Miss Granger.

Too bad Albus seemed too deep in thought to reply. McGonagall was getting more worked up by the minute. On any other day he probably would have enjoyed seeing that.

His eyes flitted back to the Gryffindor table, the two thirds of the golden trio that were yet to go home for the holidays, were furiously scribbling on a bit of parchment. He would bet his most prized potions that the new Miss Malfoy would be getting a very angry letter after dinner requesting she explain herself to them immediately. Young adolescents were so impatient.

Dumbledore stood up then, the whispered whereabouts of the Head Girl annoying him too.

'I heard she was captured by a rogue death eater' one student was saying, whilst his friend was adament that she had lost her arm in a potions incident earlier today.

Another student was claiming she had been eaten by the giant squid.

"Good evening students" Dumbledore said.

Silence descended on the hall as every face turned to look at the Headmaster.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering where our Head Boy and Girl have gone" he announced, receiving many nods in agreement.

Half of the students though, turned to look at the Slytherin table, obviously not noticing that their Head Boy was gone too. It seemed the students at Hogwarts weren't all that observant.

'Or intelligent for that matter' he thought bitterly.

Snape directed his attention back to Albus.

"Due to an incident in potions only a few hours ago, both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have gone home early for the holidays. Do not worry, they are both fine and will be joining us again after Christmas" he said, and then once again seated himself.

His announcement had not helped one bit. The chatter increased tenfold. 'Malfoy AND Granger? What the hell happened?' was the general response to his words.

In his opinion though, the best reaction was Potter and Weasley's. Both of their faces were redder then Weasley's hair and both looked as though they going to implode in on themselves at any moment. Oh how he wished that would happen. Two less dunderheads to teach.

The dumb duo then stormed out of the great hall. Probably going to send that delightful letter of theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The three laughing Malfoy's appeared from the fireplace in the lounge, receiving a small scream of fright from Narcissa, before she asked why her children were home a day early. Not that she minded.

A week later and Narcissa was running round like a headless Hippogriff trying to get the last minute preparations for her daughter's ball ready in time.

Skye had offered more than multiple times to help out with it, but her mother was adamant that all she should do was focus on finding her perfect dress.

Lucius had offered to help too, and tried at one point to decorate the ball room. Safe to say it did not go well.

Draco and Skye watched from the top of the stairs as their mother entered the ballroom and both were sure that had she been carrying anything, it would've fallen to the marble floor.

Narcissa then yelled Lucius's name so loud, the twins were surprised that the windows didn't break.

He came running down the hall at once, thinking something was wrong, only to run immediately in the other direction when Narcissa started firing hex after hex at him, all the time yelling at him to never interfere with a ball of hers ever again.

He was also threatened with having his long blonde locks cut off if he set even one foot into the ballroom before the night of the ball.

The twins retreated quickly up stairs after that, tears of laughter all down their faces, both deciding to keep their dad away from the ballroom from now on.

Her ball was going to be held the day before Christmas Eve, in the biggest ballroom in the Manor. The ballroom with the grand marble staircase leading into it. All eyes on her then. Well, that was the point she supposed.

She made her way to the family lounge after receiving yet another stack of dress magazines from her mother. This would make the third lot this week. The family lounge was a large room, done in a pale green with cream couches. On the wall were photos of her and Draco from the summer since they had none of when she was a child and growing up.

Skye sighed and pulled out the letter she had received from Harry and Ronald the day she got home for the holidays. 'May as well have been a howler' she thought bitterly.

_Hermione, if that is your real name.._

_We demand you tell us what the hell just happened! A MALFOY? Tell us it's not true! How could you? How long has this been going on? Were you spying on us the entire time we've been at Hogwarts?_

_We don't even know what to say anymore._

They hadn't signed it, but it was obvious who it was from. She would recognise Ron's handwriting anywhere.

She sighed again, this was exactly the reason she hadn't told anyone. A spy? HA! She'd only recently found out herself, she had no time to become a spy. And who did they think they were? Demanding her to tell them, no one demanded a Malfoy to do anything!

Summoning a quill and parchment she decided to write a letter of reply to Ginny instead. She had yet to hear of Ginny's reaction to this and hoped that she could get through to the more level headed of her trio of friends.

_Ginny,_

_I know by now that you will have heard of what happened in potions. You may also have heard that i'm 'a spy from the Dark Side'. What nonsense is that! This is exactly the reason why it was going to remain a secret until the summer, when we would've held a ball._

_I only found out about my true heritage after the war, so no, I couldn't have been a spy. Even if I had known who I truly was, I would still have been on the light side, with my family. Yes, the Malfoy's were secret Order members. My father, Lucius, being a spy like Snape._

_I was given up as a child to protect me from the war and the Dark Side. That didn't really go to plan though did it? Being friends with Harry Potter put me in danger all over again._

_I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I only wanted a normal last year at Hogwarts. We all deserve that much._

_The ball is now being held on December 23__rd__ and if you can find it in your heart to forgive and accept my new name, then please come along. I would love to see you._

_Please remember I'm still the same person, despite the new looks._

_Your ever loving friend,_

_Hermione Malfoy x_

After sending the letter off, Skye continued to work her way through the massive pile of magazines that had accumulated over the last few days. Honestly, where did her mother keep getting these?

It was now only a week before the ball and she had received no reply from Ginny and no more letters from Harry and Ronald.

"SKYEEE!" Draco yelled, barrelling into the lounge were I was yet again sat looking at dress after dress.

"What now Draco?" I asked, honestly you'd think the world were ending with the way he was shouting.

"Mother wanted to know if you'd found a dress yet?"

"No, I haven't"

"She said you'd say that. Which is why, I'm taking you to Paris" he announced and puffed out his chest as though I should consider this an honour.

"You're what? Why would I need to go to Paris?"

"To get a dress of course. All the best fashions are in France"

I chuckled. "Are you sure you're not gay, big brother?"

"That would explain a lot, Ferret" came a voice from the doorway.

I spun around. Red hair.

"GINNY!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"To help you of course, your mother sent me a letter. She knew you were upset about deceiving us and invited me to come shopping with you, and your delightful ferret, if I could find it within myself to forgive you."

I flung myself into her arms.

"Sorry I haven't been able to write you back" she continued. "You were right about them two; they're convinced you've been spying on them."

"You'd think they'd know by now that I'd do nothing of the sort!" I fumed.

"Don't worry, I believe you" she said. "You should've seen the look on their faces when your mothers owl came through the window, I swear they spotted the Malfoy family crest a mile off!"

"What does your mother make of all this?" I asked worried. I loved Molly like a second mother, well third I supposed, since I already had two. It would be a shame if she turned her back on me now.

"It's true, we all deserve a normal year at school, and she understands that and fully supports you. She's the only reason I made it here, Harry and Ron ran so far away from her when she started shouting at them for shunning you, that I could have walked in slow motion over to the floo with no interruptions" she laughed.

I smiled; it felt so good to have the two Weasley females on my side. They were a force to be reckoned with when angry. It was obvious who wore the pants in that family.

"I can see how you wouldn't have got a peaceful school year with all this on show" Ginny said looking me up and down. "You're beautiful Hermione!"

"Skye" I said. "My real name's Skye. Might as well get used to it, after the ball I won't be Hermione Granger again."

Draco chose this moment to remind us that he was still in the room.

"One" he said "I am not gay. Two, I am not Skye's ferret, or a ferret at all thanks Weasley. Three, do I have to take you BOTH shopping? I'll never make it back alive!" he whined.

"Awww, come on Drake. Quit your whining. What if someone tried to attack us, I need my protective older brother there with me" I said, pouting at him.

I learnt early on that the best way to get him to agree with something was to manipulate his protective side. Very Slytherin, but very effective.

"Fine" he snapped. "Come on then you two, I'm not going to be out all day!"

He moved toward the hall, so it appeared we would be apperating to Paris.

"Who would've known the great bouncing ferret could be manipulated so easily?" Ginny said. "Great job Herm- I mean Skye."

I smirked at her. Paris was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

As Skye and Ginny made their way toward the front door to catch up to Draco, Narcissa caught them in the hallway.

"Ginerva, I'm so glad you could come."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Malfoy" Ginny replied.

"Please dear, call me Narcissa" her mother smiled. "Now girls, you have all day to find your dresses, I'm sure Draco will take you to all the best shops. Just enjoy yourselves."

"Dresses?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear, use our vaults to buy both of your dresses. You're my daughter's best friend, it's the least I could do to thank you for sticking by her through all this. Go and enjoy shopping and don't worry about the price."

"Are you sure?" Ginned questioned again.

"Yes dear, now go, I'm sure Draco's waiting" and then she continued walking down the hall toward the ballroom yet again.

Lucius had taken his wife's threat to heart and had yet to go within ten feet of the ballroom.

Ginny grinned and turned to face Skye.

"Your family is so great!" she yelled, before linking their arms and dragging Skye out of the front door.

"There you two are!" Draco stated before we had even managed to fully open the door. "Now hurry up, I'm going have to side-along apperate you both, since neither of you know our exact destination."

We nodded and Draco took us by our arms. With a pop we were gone.

Opening our eyes when we materialised with another pop, our mouths dropped in awe. It was like the French version of Diagon Alley. Dress stores lined the left hand side of the street, the occasional bookstore and apothecary dotted in between them. The right hand was a mixture of all other stores from Quidditch to a wand shop.

Every store front had a lantern outside of it which I was sure would light up the street beautifully in the evening. The floor was cobblestones and surprisingly even. Probably charmed.

The first store Draco took us to was decorated in pink and cream and contained all manner of dresses from knee length to full length, to ones with a trail.

After searching the racks for only ten minutes Ginny emerged carrying a ¾ length midnight blue dress in her arms.

"Oh Gin, it's beautiful!" I said. "Go and try it on! Now."

"Alright, alright, I'm going as fast as I can!"

When she emerged my jaw dropped. The dress had thick straps and fell loosely down to her waist where it drew in tight. It had a slit up the right hand side that ended at her knee. When she twirled around I saw there was a bow on the back of the dress.

It set her red hair off perfectly.

"Wow" I gaped. "We're buying it!"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am! You heard mother, don't worry about the price."

She smiled.

"Well done, Weasley" Draco drawled. "That must have been the quickest time ever in finding a dress. I'm impressed."

"That means he's starting to like you" I whispered to Ginny, who giggled.

Draco glared at us but I just smiled sweetly back at him. Like a sister does.

"Now you, Skye" he said pointedly "are going to be a lot more trouble. You've spent weeks looking through mothers magazines and found nothing you think is even remotely nice!"

I smirked at him. I knew I was going to irk him to no end.

Three more dress shops and a lovely lunch, in an exquisite French restaurant, later and they were onto the last shop in the street.

Skye was browsing the racks but as of yet had still found nothing.

"Excuse me miss" the store owner said "I have a special dress round the back that no one yet has suited, but I think you might like it."

The owner disappeared into the back of the store, only to reappear mere seconds later carry a short, teal coloured dress.

It was strapless and fell just above her knees. Sequins decorated the bodice. It was laced up at the back and the bottom half of the dress was ruffled with a few more sequins dotted on it.

She re-emerged from the changing rooms to find her brother and best friend stood next to each other, gaping at her.

"I guess you like it then?" Skye said, looking pointedly at Draco.

"It's.. Urr.. Okay" he muttered, obviously worried about losing what was left of his masculinity.

"Okay?" Ginny yelled "Okay? It's freaking fantastic! Every male in the room will be looking your way."

I winked at her.

"Oh no, nobody is going to be looking at my sister like that" Draco huffed.

"Wow, he is protective isn't he?" Ginny muttered.

"Oh you have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Severus received his invitation to the young Miss Malfoy's ball whilst sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. 'Great' he thought 'now Dumbledore will no doubt make me go.'

"Got an invitation for something, Severus?" the old man asked.

He growled and thanked Merlin that not one student had stayed behind for the holidays.

"And what if I have, Headmaster?"

"I was merely curious my dear boy. The letter appeared to have the Malfoy family crest on it."

This drew the attention of the entire staff table. He growled again. Damn that man. Eyes like a bloody hawk.

"Indeed it does, Headmaster" he said acidly. "They are hosting a ball on the 23rd, although they did not state why."

"Curious" Albus said.

Snape mentally snorted. The headmaster knew full well why they were hosting a ball. As did he. He was after all, the reason the ball was being held this winter instead of the coming summer.

"Dare I say you request me to go to this ball, Albus" he muttered darkly.

"Oh no, no" the bearded man replied "you do what you want Severus."

His eyes twinkled. Drat. That meant he expected him to go. And whatever the old man wanted, he got.

Severus knew he'd be called up to the old fool's office the moment he stepped back inside the castle upon his return from the Manor. Dumbledore no doubt wanting hear every last detail.

Snape rose from the table and swiftly strode to his chambers; cursing Dumbledore every step of the way.

The day before the ball found Severus flooing to Malfoy Manor. At all the functions held here, Snape was always offered a room in the guest wing for the night before, and night of, the ball.

Lucius greeted him as he stepped swiftly and gracefully from the fireplace.

"Ah, Severus, so glad you could make it" he drawled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied snidely. "Although I do believe you have some explaining to do."

"And you would be right my friend."

They both seated themselves opposite the fire. Lucius poured them both a brandy, and then started talking.

"You know how dangerous it was for a pureblood female to grow up all those years ago. They would have been forced to join You Know Who's recruits and be forced to give themselves to any male member there" he shuddered, thinking who could have forced themselves on his daughter.

Lucius had never been more thankful to the Grangers, as they saved his precious Skye from that fate.

"When we found out Cissy was pregnant with twins" he continued "a boy and a girl, we knew straight away that we couldn't keep Skye. We kept her long enough to name her and glamour her, before we put her in an orphanage where the Grangers adopted her from. Nobody could ever know of her, not even you."

Lucius sniffed.

"We found her again after the downfall of the Dark Lord; she stayed with us that summer. The two of them, Draco and Skye that is, got on together so well that it was like they never hated each other when Skye was still Hermione."

"I had wondered why they seemed to fight less once their seventh year began" Snape said. That certainly explained why. He had half expected to be called up to the Heads Dorm to find one of them dead when he learnt that both Miss Granger and Draco would be sharing said Dorm.

"What I don't understand though, is why she continued to be Miss Granger at school when she knew she was a Malfoy?"

"That was my doing mainly, you see; if she suddenly came back as a Malfoy then those two supposed friends of hers would no doubt start to hate her. So narrow minded. But she could also face a resorting and imagine the uproar a missing Malfoy heir would cause."

"One can only imagine. Skeeter would have a field day" he replied.

"That she would dear friend, although it seems as though she will get her chance sooner rather than later. I also fear the two morons Skye is friends with thoroughly dislike her at the moment, but at least she still has one friend with her. I do believe Miss Weasley is upstairs with her now."

"Miss Weasley is in the Manor?" Snape chocked.

"Indeed she is and Cissy has invited her to stay over until the day after the ball. She makes Skye very happy, so I'm trying my upmost to get past my misconceptions of the Weasley family. Or the females at least. She's going to be announced at the start of the ball with the family you know, as are you."

"I'm what?"

"Oh come now Severus, you don't want to upset Skye now do you?"

Lucius smirked at the look on Snape's face. He looked as though he'd just been smacked upside the head by Dumbledore himself.

"Of course not" he grumbled.

"Friends and family get announced, Severus. It's a special occasion, that's how we're doing it. Well, that's how Cissy's doing it. I'm not even allowed near the ballroom until tomorrow" he chuckled.

"I'm not even going to ask" Snape sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Hey Skye" Ginny said as she walked into the Malfoy's vast library.

Skye jumped and dropped her book.

"Oh, Gin! You scared me. Wait, what's the time?" she asked.

"Nearly five" she replied.

"Five? Five! We need to go get ready, the ball starts at seven! Hurry, up to my room!" she all but yelled.

"I swear you were never this fussy as Hermione Granger" Ginny muttered as she headed up to her best friends room.

The walls of Skye's bedroom were painted a soft blue, assented perfectly by the golden curtains that hung by her huge window. The four-poster bed was made of finely crafted black metal. A massive walk in wardrobe took up one half of a wall. A full bookcase took up the other half. A black metal vanity sat in the corner.

Ginny, instead of having a temporary guest room like Snape had, had set up residence in Skye's room, another four-poster bed having been conjured to stand next to Skye's.

"Come on, Ginny!" she yelled, making her way into the bedroom. Honestly, how could Ginny not be panicking? The ball was in two hours and they were nowhere near ready!

"I'm coming, dear" she yelled back sarcastically.

Draco made his way to Skye's room at quarter to seven. He was dressed in a deep burgundy shirt, tucked into black, forming fitting trousers. His suit jacket was left open and he didn't wear a tie.

He knocked on the door.

"One second!" he heard from the other side.

'What else could they possibly be doing?' he thought. 'They've been up here for hours!'

The door opened. The girls looked beautiful in his opinion. Even Weasley.

"Wow, Draco!" Skye smirked. "You look truly Gryffindor."

He huffed.

"Shut up, sis" he muttered.

He led them down the hall to the top of the grandest ballroom in Malfoy Manor. At the top of the marble staircase leading into the ballroom stood Narcissa, Lucius and Snape.

Her mother looked stunning; she had on a full length grey dress that shimmered in the light and dipped low in the back. Her dad wore a shirt of a similar colour to her mother's dress with a black suit and bowtie.

Then there was Snape, she had never seen him in anything but his teaching robes. But now, wow.

'Wait, did I just say wow about Snape?' Skye thought.

She looked at him again.

'Yes, yes I did' she agreed mentally.

Severus Snape had donned form fitting trousers like Draco's and a tight black dress shirt. There still might not be any colours, but Skye could see every muscle in his body. And what a body it was.

She mentally shook herself.

Skye could hear chatter down in the ballroom. She guessed the room was full. Great.

Sneakily looking down into the room she was proved right. But then Hermione Granger had never been wrong.

Looking around she gasped at the décor. Her mother had really outdone herself, no wonder her dad wasn't allowed back in here!

Three massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each one sporting many magical icicles. Small, circular, tables were around the edge of the room, each with an ice sculpture set upon it. Ivy was curled up the pillars around the edge of the vast dance floor, the leaves seemingly iced over.

But what really made it Skye's winter wonderland was the enchanted snow that fell from the ceiling, but never quite reached the floor.

Then silence descended as a magically magnified voice announced the arrival of "Lord Lucius Malfoy and his wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

Polite clapping could be heard as they made their way gracefully down the steps.

"Master Draco Malfoy and Miss Ginerva Weasley" were announced next.

Ginny turned around and shared a look with Skye. They had both known they would be walking in with someone of the male persuasion, but had never really clicked that that meant Draco and Snape!

'Ginny doesn't seem to mind too much' Skye thought. 'She's blushing.'

Silence descended on the ballroom once more as Draco and Ginny made their way down; her midnight blue dress floating down with her. She had left her hair down, falling over her shoulders like a fiery waterfall.

"And finally" the announcer started again "the long lost Miss Skye Malfoy, formerly Miss Hermione Granger, and Lord Severus Snape."

Skye chanced a look up at her professor. She was truly nervous now.

"Come on then Miss Malfoy" he said "I haven't got all night."

He held out his arm to her.

She checked her outfit one last time before taking his rather muscled arm and starting their descent.

Skye had decided to match her short teal dress with black high heels, showing off her legs. She wore a small pendant necklace of a black gem stone. Her white blonde hair was pinned into a loose bun, with tendrils curled and falling next to her face. At the last moment she had decided to put a black feathered hair clip in the side of the hair. It really set the look off.

The ballroom below her seemed so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. But then nobody had known she existed, much less that she used to be Hermione Granger! It must have been a shock to them. The guests were going to start catching flies if they didn't shut their mouths soon.

Polite clapping had followed her descent, but she could tell it was force of habit or else everyone would have been stock still, just gaping.

Thankfully, she knew that no one would dare question her or her family about how Hermione Granger ended up being Skye Malfoy. One of the perks of having an intimidating and powerful family.

A camera flash went off. Then another. One of her. One of the guests impersonating fish. She smirked. Causing a scene was definitely her thing.

"Well Miss Malfoy, you seemed to have stirred up trouble already" Severus remarked.

"You have seen nothing yet, _sir_" she whispered back.

The music started as soon as their feet touched the floor of the ballroom.

And Skye Malfoy's ball began.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Skye made her way over to Ginny, who was stood by the edge of the dance floor.

"Where's Draco gone?" she asked.

"I think he saw Pansy" Ginny giggled "and then ran the other way."

Skye scanned the ballroom; Draco was indeed the complete opposite side of the room to Pansy, talking to their dad and Professor Snape. Her mother was dancing with the Minister in the middle of the dance floor. The couple next to them though, her mouth fell open. The Grangers.

"Mum, Dad!" Skye yelled as her adoptive parents made their way off the dance floor.

"Hermione!" they said in unison, using her old name out of force of habit. She threw herself into their arms. She had missed them.

"I didn't think you were invited."

"Narcissa told us about the ball months ago" Mrs Granger replied. "Lucius came and collected us personally so that we could surprise you."

"You look wonderful darling" her adopted dad said.

"Thanks dad" she smiled up at him.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger" Ginny said, walking up to them.

"Ginny!" Mrs Granger smiled. "It's so nice to see you again, don't you look lovely."

"You look wonderful too, Mrs Granger."

It was true. Her adoptive mother did look wonderful tonight. She wore a dark purple floor length dress; her father wore a shirt the same colour as his wife's dress.

"So" her adoptive mother turned to face her "do tell me about that lovely man you walked in with? Lord Snape, was it?"

"Lovely?" Ginny and I both chocked.

It was shocking enough to find out that the most feared Potions Master was a lord, but hearing Jane Granger use a term of endearment when referring to him was too much.

Looking pointedly at Skye, she said "you could do a lot worse dear."

"WHAT?" I all but yelled. "You think that me.. And.. He's.. Professor.." I stuttered. Me. Snape. No. No. No.

"Well I don't see why not, Hermione. He looks caring and intelligent, not to mention he cuts a fine figure. He's lovely for you."

"He's twenty years my senior mother!" I said whilst Ginny had recovered from her shock of a 'lovely Snape' and was currently trying not to ruin her makeup by crying with laughter.

"And your father's seventeen years my senior" she replied "someone of your intelligence is unsuited for someone her own age."

Oh god. Why did she have to give me love lessons now?

Lucius and the object of her mother's talk, made their way over to the small group at that moment. Draco having found some Slytherin friends to join; her parents being friends with their parents meant that nearly all the Slytherin students from fifth to seventh year were at the ball.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" her real dad asked the Grangers.

"Oh yes, immensely" Mr Granger spoke for the first time in over five minutes.

"I'm glad" he smiled. "Would you care for a dance, Jane?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Severus" he whispered as he and Mrs Granger made their way to the dance floor. "Ask one of the girls to dance; I'm sure Mr Granger will take the other."

He sighed. Now he was being made to dance. But who with? Weasley? Ha, he'd bet she'd step on his toes. But Skye? In that dress. Not that he was looking; this was Hermione Granger for crying out loud! And Lucius would kill him. Or would he?

He feared for his toes too much, it was going to have to be Miss Malfoy.

"Miss Malfoy" he said, a bit more sharply than intended. "Would you accompany me to the dance floor?"

She gaped at him.

"Stop gaping Miss Malfoy, you too Miss Weasley" he said, looking over at the red headed girl.

"O-okay sir" she finally managed to stutter. Honestly, you'd think I had two heads the way she was staring.

They made their way to the dance floor slowly. Mr Granger and Ginny following shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

A slow waltz started to play as Severus and Skye stepped onto the dance floor.

"Do you know how to waltz Miss Malfoy?" he questioned.

"You can call me Skye you know, _sir. _But yes I can, shall I lead or do you think you can manage?" she asked cheekily.

"Insufferable chit" he muttered, pulling her toward him. She smirked looking up at him.

'She was never this mischievous when she was a Granger' he thought. 'Must be the Malfoy genes, bloody out spoken the lot of them.'

He placed his hand on the curve of her hip and held his other hand out for her to take. She did so with little hesitation, then placed her other hand on his shoulder.

He still towered over her, despite them stupidly thin looking heels she appeared to be wearing. Looking down at her, they started to move. Him leading of course.

"You appear to have created quite the stir among my students Miss Malfoy" he commented. Not that he wanted to make small talk. No, not him. Never ever.

"What, all the Slytherin's? What do they care?" she questioned. So it seemed she still had to ask stupid questions the entire time. Shame the glamour hadn't changed that like it changed her appearance.

"I do believe they're rather shocked at the Gryffindor know it all being a Malfoy." And a good dancer for that matter, he added mentally. "I'm certain they wish for you to be resorted into Slytherin, in the hopes that you will gain them house points."

"So I'm actually going to be resorted?"

"I do believe that you will, although there is no guarantee that you will be put into Slytherin."

She sighed.

"I suppose even if I was in a different house it wouldn't matter that much, after all I live in the Heads Dorm so all I'd get is a change of robes; although Harry and Ron are going to hate me even more if I become a Slytherin."

"You still have Miss Weasley" he commented whilst he span her in the middle of the dance floor.

"But Harry and Ron are giving her stick about still being friends with me; they claim I've cursed her in some way."

"Them two never were the brightest of sparks" he muttered.

"Why professor" the girl smirked. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"No of course not, you fool. I was merely stating that it's probably a good thing that you've cut the dumb duo loose. Now maybe without your help they will get the marks they deserve. Bad ones." He said gruffly.

Him, making someone feel better? Ha.

"Whatever you say, sir."

They remained silent for a few moments, waltzing slowly in a big loop around the floor. Lucius and Mrs Granger, as well and Mr Granger and Ginny, had retired from the dance floor a while ago.

They were onto their third song since they first stepped foot onto the floor. Not that Skye seemed to have detected that.

He noticed Lucius watching them out of the corner of his eye. His back stiffened, feeling unnerved, not that he would ever admit it.

"If I was resorted into Slytherin" the girl in his arms said slowly. "Would I actually gain points in your class?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Miss Malfoy" he answered, glad for his attention being diverted away from the father of the girl with slowly swaying hips in front of him.

He sighed. He needed to get off the dance floor and away from Skye Malfoy. Far, far away. He may have immense self-control, but he was still a man.

"I do believe you should go and find Miss Weasley again now" he said as their fourth song ended.

"Oh, right. Of course Professor. Thank you for the dance" she answered before she all but scarpered, blushing a ghastly shade of red, to the tables around the outside of the hall where he could see Weasley grinning like an idiot.

He stalked towards Lucius who was once again staring at him.

"What is it Lucius?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" he questioned back.

"The constant staring for one" he muttered bitterly.

"I was just checking up on my daughter, Severus. It's what a father does."

"Checking up on her?" he asked in disbelief. "What did you think I was going to do? Pull her hair like an ignorant child?"

Lucius chuckled.

"Like you would dare ruin her hair."

Severus huffed before walking over to the bar in the corner to get a drink. Lucius's quiet laughter escorting his exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"What is it Ginny?" Skye asked when she reached the table where the red head sat.

"Oh, nothing" she said quickly.

Skye glared at her; a glare worthy of Lord Severus Snape himself.

"Well, it's just that you looked awfully comfortable with Professor Snape on the dance floor" she mumbled.

"You're as bad as my mother" she grumbled in reply.

Both girls looked up and started giggling. It was all so absurd.

"What's so funny?" a voice broke through their laughter.

They looked up.

"Oh, nothing Draco" Skye smiled. Then frowned when she saw the Slytherin's behind her brother. Ginny noticed them too and fell quiet in an instance.

A tall, dark haired and skinned boy, with vivid blue eyes, stepped forwards. "Blaise Zabini" he said, introducing himself. He held his hand out for Skye to shake.

"Skye Malfoy" she replied hesitantly. Zabini then held his hand out for Ginny to shake.

"I'm Ginny" she mumbled, whilst she shook his outstretched hand.

Blaise then stepped back and introduced Theo Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crab to the girls.

"And of course you know Draco" he smirked.

"No I have no idea who he is" Skye replied sarcastically "it's not like he's my twin or anything."

Ginny giggled at that. Draco was stood smirking, proud of his sister for getting one up on Blaise.

Blaise on the other hand, was stood gaping. No one had ever spoken to him like that.

"Wow, Granger" Theo Nott piped up. "When did you get attitude?"

"It's Malfoy, not Granger, Theo. You'd do well to remember that" she replied smirking.

Draco and Ginny were now laughing uncontrollably, drawing questioning looks from those around them.

"Would you care to dance, sis?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to" she said, standing up.

As they made their way past the pillars to the dance floor, Skye noticed Blaise hold his hand out for Ginny to take. She did so, blushing to the roots of her hair.

The two girls danced with the entire group of Slytherin's, and then some, getting along a lot better with the boys then either of them would ever have imagined. It seemed the snakes really were misunderstood by the other houses at Hogwarts.

The Minister of Magic himself even commandeered Skye on the dance floor at one point.

"Whoever knew that Lucius had a daughter" he had said to her.

"Well as you can see, he does, sir" Skye replied as politely as she could manage. Pius Thicknesse, the current Minister, scared her to no end.

He had scruffy brown hair and dull brown eyes. He was rather dumpy and seemed to constantly leer at her. Skye shuddered. She had heard the stories about how he offered the females in the Ministry promotions for doing 'favours' for him.

She shuddered again. He was really making her uncomfortable.

"May I cut in?" a voice questioned.

"Yes, of course Lucius, she is, of course, your lovely daughter" Minister Thicknesse replied, looking Skye up and down one last time.

Lucius growled.

"Thanks daddy" Skye sighed in relief "he was really scaring me."

"That's quite all right pumpkin" he replied quietly.

Father and daughter danced in the middle of the floor until the ball started winding down.

Ginny was dancing with anyone and everyone she could get her hands on, and seemed to be enjoying the ball rather immeasurably.

As her mother escorted the last of the guests to the door, Ginny came over to the dancing father and daughter.

"May I cut in?" she asked Lucius "I'd love to have the last dance with my best friend."

"Of course you can, Ginny" he replied gently. He had started refering to the girl as Ginny once he realised that she was not nearly as annoying and overbearing as the rest of the red headed lunatics in that heard the Weasley's called a family.

Ginny grinned at him and then linked hands with Skye.

Both girls giggled, and then looked around. All the guests had gone now, leaving only Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, the Granger's and Snape.

"Shall we end this ball in style?" Skye asked her friend slyly.

She smirked. "I think we should Skye."

With a flick of her wrist, Skye turned the music from classic to an upbeat metal song.

The girls started jumping up and down as much as their heels allowed them; their linked hands swinging every which way.

Skye's hair fell from its up-do as she began head banging along to the music; all the while the two of them were laughing hard.

When the song ended, the girls looked around them, still laughing and rather flushed from all the jumping around.

What they saw made them laugh even more.

Draco was with them in the middle of the floor, his hair in disarray too. They didn't notice when he joined in their rocking dance session.

Her mother and father were staring at the three of them in mild amusement, glad that the three children in their home were having such fun with each other. Although both were secretly glad that they had waited until the guests were gone. The Malfoy's were free spirited, but they had a public image to uphold.

The Granger's also stood amused at the children's behaviour.

Then Skye's eyes landed on Snape. He wore a look of mild shock and confusion, as though he were trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

He then swept from the room and up the stairs after muttering a short goodnight to Skye's parents; his exit being not so dramatic now that the usual teaching robes he wore were abandoned elsewhere in the manor.

After a prolonged goodbye to the Granger's, Lucius apperated them home.

The remaining occupants of the room then followed after Snape and went to bed, looking forward to a deep sleep and late breakfast, now that Skye Malfoy had finally been introduced to the Wizarding World.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The next day saw everyone sat down for breakfast at half past ten. Ginny would be going home later that day ready for Christmas at the burrow, and Severus would be staying at the Manor for Christmas.

"Did everyone enjoy themselves last night?" Narcissa asked the seated occupants at large.

Ginny, Skye and Draco just nodded; still too tired to form any sort of coherent speech.

"Wonderful as always, Cissy" Lucius smiled.

A delivery owl tapped on the window at that point. Skye had started to read the Daily Prophet when she was a Granger. Skeeter's articles may be a load of rubbish, but the rest of it was good for keeping her informed of the comings and goings of the Wizarding World when she was holidaying in the Muggle World during her younger years at Hogwarts.

She made her way slowly to the window, her lethargic pace only annoying the owl who was being battered by the strong breeze outside.

Paying the bird and taking the paper, she unfolded it on the way back to her chair, and stopped dead.

A huge banner covered the front page sporting the words '_LOST MALFOY HEIR FOUND'_

She had expected that, it was underneath the title that shocked her.

There was a huge photo of her and Snape dancing in the centre of the ball room. The caption _'Miss Malfoy and Lord Snape, assumed to be betrothed' _was seen underneath.

Still stood halfway between the window and the table, Skye continued to read.

_LOST MALFOY HEIR FOUND_

"_Miss Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, appears to have lied to the entire Wizarding Community for nearly eighteen years" writes Rita Skeeter._

_A Christmas ball, held by Lord and Lady Malfoy, revealed the identity of a daughter they kept hidden for seventeen years. _

_Miss Skye Malfoy was announced along with Lord Severus Snape at the beginning of the ball last night._

_How long have these two been together? Has this been arranged since her birth? Did he know of her existence since her birth? And most importantly, is Miss Malfoy wearing that short dress to impress her paramour?_

This, Skye noticed, was accompanied by the picture of her and Snape descending the stairs at the beginning of the ball. She snorted. Her dress did not look short. It was at her knees!

_It was also announced the newest Malfoy used to be one Miss Hermione Granger._

_When did this happen? Why was she kept hidden? Did war heroes Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley know of Miss Granger's true identity?_

She stopped reading at that point.

"I'm going to kill her" she growled, cheeks ablaze.

"Kill who, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Skeeter" she hissed, seething.

Her dad stood up at that point and removed the paper from her tight grip.

"You'll glare a hole right through it" he chided.

Lucius skimmed through the article and chuckled. "You'll love this Severus" he said, looking pointedly at the man who was once again back in his black billowing robes.

"What is it Lucius?"

Lucius handed him the paper, pointing to the picture of him and Skye dancing.

Skye knew his reaction to them being 'betrothed' was going to be good.

Snape looked at it, then the caption beneath, before chocking on the black coffee he had just taken a sip of.

Father and daughter smirked at this. Making the most controlled man they knew, lose that composure he held so dear, was like a hobby for the two of them.

Skye felt better knowing her dad wasn't angry about the article. Everyone knew that the woman wrote absolute Thestral Dung, she just let her anger at the mention of Harry and Ronald get the better of her.

"What is it?" Draco, Ginny and her mother asked at the same time, taking the paper from a still spluttering Potions Master.

Draco looked up from reading first and glared at Snape.

"Nobody's getting betrothed to my sister that easily" he grumbled.

Narcissa and Ginny just laughed.

"Wow" Ginny said, smirking as she turned to look at her best friend. "You never told me you were engaged, Skye!" she sniggered, a faked look of hurt upon her face before she dissolved into laughter yet again.

"That woman really needs to get her facts straight before printing such utter rubbish!" sneered Snape, finally managing to swallow his coffee.

He then sent a deadly glare Ginny's way, as if warning her to stop laughing at his expense, or face the consequences. Skye had no doubt that they would be very severe consequences indeed. A whole year of detentions perhaps. Or having to clean Neville's cauldron. She shuddered, poor Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Christmas was a quiet affair at the Manor. The family, and Snape, sat down for another late breakfast before heading to the lounge and the rather large pine tree in the corner. Atop the tree stood a glistening blue fairy; fake of course as Skye had caused a royal uproar when she found out that her family usually put real fairies at the top on the tree.

Everyone but Narcissa settled into the cream couches in the room, Draco and Skye on one, Lucius and a gap next him for his wife, and Severus in armchair, looking as if he wished to be anywhere but where he was. What a Grinch.

Narcissa returned moments later with a camera in hand before perching next to her husband. She began snapping pictures of everything.

"Reckon these pictures of us are going to join the others already on the wall?" Draco asked his twin, nodding towards the wall opposite where he and Skye could be seen throwing water bombs at each other.

"I don't doubt it for a minute" she replied, before throwing her arms around her brother and giving him an almost suffocating hug.

Snap. Then a squeal from Narcissa as the Polaroid developed and she saw how cute the photo was.

"Hey what was that for!" Draco yelled, pushing his sister off him.

"Merry Christmas!" she replied. "I hope mother likes that photo, I won't be doing it again."

Severus snorted.

"Why Severus" Lucius chimed. "Feeling left out?"

He snorted again.

"Absolutely not."

Father turned to daughter and whispered "I think he needs a hug."

Skye nodded minutely before rising from her chair and walking over to her professor.

"Miss Malfoy, return to your seat immediately" Snape said, reverting back to his teaching voice.

She ignored him and continued her advance before flinging her arms around his shoulders yelling out "Merry Christmas professor!"

"Miss Malfoy!" Snape yelled. "Remove yourself from upon my person immediately!"

The other occupants of the room laughed, Narcissa snapping more photos diligently.

She removed herself after her mother had finished pointing her camera at the scene, then walked gracefully back to her seat, snuggling into it.

"Bloody hell" Snape moaned. "I think I'd rather be back at Hogwarts with that old coot they call a Headmaster attempting to get me dance with that damn Trelawney bint!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Oh cheer up Severus for once in your life!" Narcissa snapped at him. "It's Christmas and you're going to enjoy it."

He didn't reply, making Skye think that he heard that a lot from her mother, and so had just given up trying to answer back. It seemed plausible.

As an attempt to diffuse the situation, Draco had dived under the tree, retrieving some of the presents that were piled high under and around it.

He handed one to their mother first. It was wrapped in gold paper, with a beautiful purple bow on top of it.

Narcissa read the label.

"To our wonderful mother, have a very lovely Christmas, love Skye and Draco."

She sniffed.

"Oh don't cry mother" Draco sighed. "It's just a label."

Honestly, their mother cried at anything even remotely too happy or sad.

She opened her gift, revealing what her children had given her.

Inside the box was a framed photo of the two of them in their Heads Dorm at school. They had set the camera on a timer before Skye, as she had temporarily removed her glamour that evening, jumped on her brother. The picture showed Draco pulling a rather shocked facial expression, his sister smiling widely on his back, her hair falling over both of their shoulders.

Narcissa sniffed, probably about to cry again.

"Oh it's wonderful!" she wailed. "Lucius look!" she said as she handed him the photo.

He chuckled, before looking at Skye.

"Do you make a habit of launching yourself on unsuspecting people?"

Skye giggled. "No, I don't" she muttered.

Snape snorted for a third time that morning.

"Apart from Draco and professor Snape when told to" she continued a huge grin on her face.

They spent the rest of the morning laughing and opening presents.

Skye had received the latest copy of _Hogwarts: a history _from Draco, resulting in her nearly suffocating him again. Her parents had bought both her and Draco many, many new clothes. Skye didn't know if she would ever end up wearing them all!

Professor Snape had also got the children a present. Opening the neatly wrapped, black papered, parcels, the twins found identical looking leather journals. The only difference being Draco had the initials DM imprinted on his, Skye having SM. Both journals looked extremely smart, the initials being imprinted in a fine silver colour in the middle of the cover.

Not long after they were finished opening presents, Skye retreated to the library, her thirst for knowledge flaring up again like an addiction. She read for a good half hour, her book on the rarest of magical creatures fully capturing her attention, before a tapping broke through her reverie.

Tap. Tap.

Looking around she couldn't see anything or anyone that could have cause the noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap

It sound more urgent now, she put her book down.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She looked towards the window. Aha, there's the source of the tapping. Then her face fell as she recognised the bird outside. Hedwig.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_So we see you finally let Ginny return. What? Did you get bored of her?_

_We also saw you in the paper, betrothed to that bat! And we thought you had taste, but we also thought you were a Granger!_

That was all that the missive said. Short, sweet and still able to inflict a stab of pain. She didn't feel guilty though, no. She didn't feel bad for keeping a secret. For once Skye had put herself first, in the hopes of one peaceful year. For once she had not put Harry or Ron's needs before her own. For once she had done something for herself. So no, Skye Malfoy did not feel guilt.

Summoning her writing utensils Skye wrote to her two probably ex-best friends for the first time all holidays; her usually neat handwriting becoming rather scruffy due to built-up anger and sadness at the attitude of Harry and Ron. True friends would have been there to help her, like Ginny.

_Dear Harry and Ronald,_

_Yes, Ginny has returned home, congratulations on noticing that. She stayed so long so as to cheer me up after you two opened your big mouths!_

_These assumptions are exactly the reason I wasn't going to tell you two, or anyone else, about my real heritage until the end of the year. I myself only found out AFTER the war. And I am not engaged to ANYONE._

_I only wanted a normal life with my three best friends this year._

_Was that too much to ask?_

_If you can get past your misconceptions of my family, like Ginny has, then please write me back._

_Skye x_

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, whom she noticed, had waited patiently for her reply. At least the bird still liked her. Skye watched the snowy white owl become a speck on the orange horizon before making her way down to dinner.

It had come as a shock to her that the Malfoy's had Christmas dinner in the evening, not at noon as had always happened with the Granger's. That reminded her; she needed to write them soon.

Reaching the dining room, she was slightly perplexed at the sight of crackers on the table. Muggle crackers. Where had they come from? She couldn't exactly picture her dad queuing in a muggle store to buy bits of cardboard with a bit of plastic. He probably didn't even know what a credit card was! Come to think of it, did he even know what a cracker was?

"Wondering about the crackers, pumpkin?" a voice came from behind her.

"Yeah, where did you get them from, dad?"

"The Grangers brought them with them" he replied nonchalantly.

"T-t-the Grangers?" she stuttered, just as Mr and Mrs Granger walked around the corner toward the dining hall.

"Skye! Merry Christmas!" her adoptive mother called, opening her arms for a hug. At least she had become accustomed to and started using her real name now.

Skye had pulled both Mr and Mrs Granger into a fierce hug when Severus Snape, who was staying the night again, came around the corner.

"Bloody girl can't keep her arms off of people for more than five minutes" he muttered to Lucius.

Lucius chuckled. "I'm sure she said earlier she would stop throwing herself on people. Alas, maybe you'll get lucky and she'll attack you again."

"That girl will not place herself upon my person anymore!" Snape hissed before sweeping into the dining hall and seating himself near the end of the table.

Dinner appeared on the table after everyone had seated themselves. The Granger's, Snape noticed, looked momentarily shocked as the food magically materialised. Surely they should be used to such things by now?

"Pull my cracker with me dear?" Mrs Granger asked Skye.

She did so, and the loud bang of the cracker reverberated around the room.

Lucius and Draco flinched; Narcissa had taken a photo of her husband's reaction. Severus hoped she would place the photo on the wall somewhere. Maybe covering one whole wall so everyone could see Lucius gaping like a fish out of water. He should get a copy of it.

"Were you not expecting that Draco?" Skye asked, looking over to her twin.

"So in the muggle world, the sound of shotguns is a regular occurrence at Christmas?"

"I suppose you could say that, but that's the fun of the crackers!"

"And the hat!" cried Mrs Granger, putting a ghastly, yellow, paper hat on her head.

He snorted. He wouldn't be seen dead in one of them.

"Pull my cracker Professor?" Skye said to him.

"I most certainly will not."

"Spoil sport" Mr Granger chuckled from near the other end of the table.

"Yeah, stop being a spoil sport Severus" Lucius called out to him. Honestly, how old were they? Three?

"Are you scared of the cracker, sir? We can.." came Draco's voice from his right.

"..protect you from the big bad cardboard if you are" Skye continued. Bloody twins. Finishing each other's sentences. Worse than the Weasley's!

He growled, picked up his cracker and held one end out for Jane Granger.

Bang. There, he'd pulled the damn cracker.

Out fell a pink hat.

"Put the hat on Severus" Narcissa said. What? No way! "Now" she said shortly.

"I most certainly will not put this monstrosity on my head" he mumbled, picking the offending item up gingerly between two fingers.

"Yes you will" Narcissa said again. Only this time, she withdrew her wand. Shit. He was doomed; it was bad form to withdraw one's wand when faced with a lady, so he just had to take whatever she threw at him. Being a gentleman sucked sometimes.

Narcissa flicked her wrist and Severus found he could no longer move. His hand, he saw, was still clasped around the vivid pink paper, which Narcissa then plucked from his fingers.

He felt the paper go over his head, resting on his ears. He closed his eyes, humiliated.

Bad move.

Click. Snap. Giggle.

He was going to blast that camera into oblivion if it was the last thing he ever did. If any of his students got a hold of this photo he would be ruined! 'Bat of the dungeon likes pink!' 'Professor has muggle Christmas!'

He sighed. 'Severus Snape in colour!' Ruined.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The Christmas holidays were finally over and Severus Snape was back at Hogwarts after thoroughly extending his visit at Malfoy Manor. Not that it was any better than his own Manor; he just liked the company from time to time. Adult company. Not that of Miss Malfoy and Miss Weasley. And not the kind of _adult_ company you found down Knockturn alley either!

Dumbledore, as he had suspected, invented some crackpot reason to call him up to the Headmasters office as soon as his leather boot made contact with the cracked stone floor of the entrance hall upon his return.

'I appear to have got my beard caught in something' the muggle-loving fool had said, standing in the Entrance Hall. Snape could clearly see his beard. There was nothing in it. On it. Around it. Hell, even near it. But he still went with the man up to his office, only to be bombarded with lemon drops and questions about his holiday and of course the elusive Miss Malfoy. Nothing beard related at all.

Having survived the Headmasters tirade of questions and sugary treats, Severus Snape was now sat patiently, as patient as he could get that is, at the beginning of the start of the new term feast waiting for all the dunderheads to arrive and for the Headmaster to do his announcements. The announcements that were absolutely mandatory. Like hell, just let me eat.

Despite being overly bored already, he was slightly looking forward to the resorting of one Miss Malfoy, who Dumbledore decided last minute really should be resorted. He wasn't eager for it, oh no. He just was curious to see what would happen. What house would she go in? He had no doubt that Narcissa and Lucius were too focused on actually having her back in their lives that she could become a Hufflepuff and they wouldn't notice or care.

Dumbledore stood up then so he refocused his attention on the sparkling man clad in glitter robes. Robes covered in glitter. Unthinkable! "Welcome back students I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas."

He snorted mentally. Yeah, wonderful, I love having my person assaulted on Christmas day. It's a hobby.

Looking around he noticed many nods greeted the Headmasters statement; Miss Weasley was nodding very enthusiastically, no doubt having loved every minute she had spent in the expensive surroundings of Malfoy Manor.

"And I do believe we have a new student to sort" he said, smiling tightly, still bitter at not knowing Miss Granger's true identity from the beginning. "Miss Malfoy could you come up here please?"

Nobody got up from the Gryffindor table. He smirked. Just as planned Dumbledore looked confused.

Just when Dumbledore seemed about to call for the girl again, smoke billowed in from the Entrance Hall, shrieks of surprise coming from those near the door, and in marched Miss Malfoy. Draco on her arm.

He would never admit to giving Draco this idea of a grand entrance, but he was damn proud of it. The twins exuded power and authority. They radiated an in your face attitude as if saying 'yeah, another Malfoy heir, so what?' Not that he just said that, even mentally.

'Oh Merlin it's true!'

'_That's _Hermione Granger?'

'Snape is betrothed to _her_?'

He tuned the whispers out. He was not betrothed to her; she was way out his league. If he even had a league.

"I'm here Headmaster" her angelic voice rang out. Wait, angelic? Well, her white hair did make her look ethereal. And all ethereal beings were angelic, right?

'That _cannot _be Granger!'

'So they're twins?'

'She looks beautiful.'

That she did, her straight hair falling freely over her shoulders, icy blue ices glinting with mischief, her red Gryffindor tie contrasting with her pale complexion that looked as smooth as…

"Oh, there you are Miss Malfoy" said the surprised Headmaster. "Would you please take a seat on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head."

"Yes, yes I know" the girl grinned.

'Did she just say that?'

'I hope she's in our house!'

Every occupant of the Hall seemed to wait with baited breath. Even the walls seemed to be listening in. The walls had ears after all.

The minutes ticked by.

Tick.

Tock.

She looked as though she was having a long, rather heated, conversation with the sorting hat. Ha, she'll go into whatever house _she_ wanted. The Malfoy's were renowned for their persuasive arguments.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" the girl announced happily.

'She _wants _to remain in Gryffindor?'

'But she's a Malfoy.'

'Malfoy's go in Slytherin.'

"You wanted to stay in Gryffindor?" he heard Draco ask her. "I mean, you'd be away from Potter and Weasley in Slytherin."

That was true, but he could see Miss Weasley grinning from ear to ear at having Miss Malfoy remain with her. The dumb duo on the other hand looked murderous. They didn't own the place though, and as such had no right to object to the sorting of Miss Malfoy. Thankfully he couldn't hear the complaints they were voicing. He didn't care what they had to say either.

"Sorry dear brother" Skye smirked. "But green and silver just aren't my colours!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Walking swiftly over to the Gryffindor table, Skye seated herself next to a beaming Ginny.

"I'm so glad you're still with me! I thought for sure you'd be put in Slytherin" the red head said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not a chance. That bloody hat would _not _be hearing the end of it if it put me in Slytherin."

"But you get on well with Draco's group of friends."

"So do you, but you're not over with the snakes either."

"You're a Malfoy, they're always in Slytherin."

"Well I just broke the trend."

The girls looked each other in the eye before bursting into a fit of giggles, not noticing that the feast had begun. The wood of the table creaked and buckled under the mass of edible objects upon it.

'I can't believe _that's_ Hermione Granger!'

'You saw it in the prophet at Christmas.'

'And Ginny was there for the ball too.'

'They had such lovely dresses.'

'Do you reckon they got lots of quality times with all them _hot_ Slytherin's?'

'Oh that is so a plus to being Draco's sister.'

"Would you two mind to stop talking about us" Skye hissed, turning to face Lavender and Parvati who were seated part way down the table. "And for the love of Merlin, don't call my brother and his friends hot!"

"Sorry Hermione" Parvati apologised, looking at least slightly sorry. Or maybe she was just sorry she got caught.

"It's Skye" she corrected coldly.

"Sorry Skye" said Lavender "but you have to admit they are rather nice, oh and Professor Snape, what a catch you lucky girl!"

"I am not betrothed to Snape; that was just some rubbish Skeeter made up because we entered the ball together! Honestly, I entered the Great Hall with Ginny so are we now engaged?"

Both of the idiotic girls went red out of embarrassment, realising how silly they were to believe what Rita Skeeter had written.

"Now would you kindly keep your noses out of our business?" Ginny questioned, before turning back to her meal not expecting or particularly wanting an answer.

Back at the Head Table, Severus Snape was still trying to wrap his mind around Skye remaining in Gryffindor. He snorted mentally. He may have said she could end up in Hufflepuff and no one would notice, but come on, he didn't really mean it.

A Malfoy, in Gryffindor? Merlin's scruffy beard!

Looking over to the Slytherin table and the students in his charge, he noticed they still looked mildly disgruntled. Probably still upset that the know-it-all isn't in their house to earn them house points like a bloody teacher's pet.

Now did he give her points for being a Malfoy? Or deduct them for being a Gryffindor? Maybe he should just leave her the hell alone…

But she has such great potential in potions. And everything else for that matter. Maybe he could use her family as an excuse to be nicer to the girl now? Lucius would have his head if he upset her.

Of course if the know-it-all was in his house then Slytherin might finally win the house cup. With her still in Gryffindor though, his chances for that were slim.

Even if they did win the cup McGonagall would only complain.

'Oh you deducted too many points from Gryffindor.'

'You blatantly prefer the Slytherin's.'

'You're unfair.'

'Blooming favouritism this is!'

He shuddered, the voice in his head sounded _way _too much like Minerva to be considered normal. I need therapy; I do _not _want _that_ voice in _my_ head. Or someone could just obliviate me. But then they'd know that I actually had this conversation with myself…

"Severus" he heard in the distance "Severus!"

He snapped out of his reverie and turned to face McGonagall. It just _had_ to be _her._

"What is it Minerva?" he hissed, the usual venom in his voice.

"The feast is _over _Severus" the women hissed in reply "and unless you want to sit and vegetate in here all night I suggest you get a move on and get out."

The feast was over? How long had he been internally musing?

And he had spent most of that time thinking about Minerva and Skye Malfoy.

Merlin help, he needed therapy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The next morning found Severus Snape sat in his potions classroom; bum firmly planted on his leather swivel chair.

_Do not spin in the chair; your class will be here any minute. Don't. Spin.  
><em>

As soon as he finished persuading himself out of spinning around in his chair like a giddy five year old, his seventh year double potions class started filing in through the open door. _The snakes and lions. Joy._

He watched with a sharp eye as they all took their usual seats, all but Miss Malfoy who took a different seat at the back of the room, in between Mr Zabini and her brother.

_Of course she would do that, Potter and Weasley are nowhere near her now; good thinking Miss Malfoy, I will allow you to stay there._

He watched as the girl smiled to boys on either side of her before settling her attention on the front of the classroom; on him, waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Now that all you pathetically slow walking dunderheads have arrived" he started, glaring daggers at one Neville Longbottom "we can start today's project of brewing the Amortentia potion."

His eyes swept over the classroom whilst his mind swept over their thoughts; legilimency was wonderful at times.

'What is _she _doing back there?' Weasley was thinking, his comment obviously directed at Miss Malfoy.

_Good lord, that boy can actually think?_

"This potion is particularly difficult to brew" he continued in his silky voice "but as seventh years I expect you to be at least mildly adequate at it. Work in pairs. Begin."

Snape watched as the class shuffled about; Potter and Weasley paired up. _That potion is going to be a disaster._

The Malfoy twins also paired up, Draco went to get the ingredients whilst Skye found the correct page in her textbook. _At least one potion has a chance of being successful today._

Seating himself once again at the front of the room, he watched as his class went through the motions of _attempting _to make a decent potion. All seemed to be going rather well for a change until smoke began billowing from the cauldron of Potter and Weasley. _Not Longbottom? I must mark this day on my calendar._

"Misters Potter and Weasley" he growled, advancing towards the idiotic pair "what have you done wrong _this_ time?"

"_We _didn't do anything" Weasley said angrily, looking to the back of the classroom where the Slytherin's were working diligently on their potions "why don't ask _them_?"

"Five points from Gryffindor Mister Weasley, for accusations. Nobody has put anything into your cauldron but you two, now clear up this mess and sit down" he said in a deadly whisper.

He watched as Weasley turned a grisly shade of red; undoubtedly highly angry at losing house points. _Maybe he shouldn't have bodged his potion then and wasted not only my ingredients but my time too._

Potter had remained uncannily quiet throughout the whole ordeal; no smart remarks, no complaining at the loss of house points, no nothing.

_Strange._

But it was nothing to bode on now, he had a class to supervise.

Placing himself upon his highly comfortable chair for the third time that day he just sat and watched as the students struggled to complete the assignment. The Amortentia potion was supposed to smell different to every person, depending on who their 'true love' was. _Pah. Like teenagers really care about that, all they care about is finding a decent broom closet and…_

"We're finished sir" rang the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Regrettably vacating his seat he made his way towards the Slytherin and Gryffindor who stood behind a cauldron containing a vivid silver potion. _Well, the colours perfect._

"Good job Mr Malfoy" he said "five pointed to Slytherin."

Then he looked over to Draco's lab partner. _Skye. Shit. She's a Gryffindor though, I can't give her points! But I just gave her brother points. Oh Merlin, teaching sucks. Now she's giving me an expectant look._

"Five Points to Gryffindor Miss Malfoy" he said. _Did I really just do that? McGonagall's going to have a field day…_

'Did he just _award_ points to Gryffindor?'

'Well, she _is _a Malfoy.'

'But Snape just _gave_ Gryffindor points!'

'Merlin, that's a novelty.'

'Maybe having Skye in our house isn't so bad.'

"Silence" Snape bellowed, ceasing the whispers at once. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, if you could test your potion please and write down what you smell?"

"Of course sir" Draco replied, picking up a beaker and ladling some of the silver liquid into it. He brought the potion up to his nose and sniffed.

"I smell… Grass and… Homemade cooking" he started, scribbling the first two scents down with his quill before taking another long sniff "there's also coconut and" he stopped for a second "leather?"

Skye burst into laughter "really brother? You smell leather?"

Draco flushed red before shoving the beaker towards his sister.

"You smell it" he hissed, embarrassed at being laughed at, even if it was by family. Snape had to admit he too had a problem stopping the corners of his mouth twitching at the look on his godsons face.

"Very well, I will" Skye smirked. _She really has got the Malfoy smirk down to a key…_

"Parchment, sandalwood, the smell of the outdoors after it's rained" she said in quick succession, jotting it all down as she went "I think there are also some herbs and… Roses, but not good roses, kind of like bad ones…"

"Bad roses" Draco questioned, choking back a laugh. "How can you smell _bad _roses? What are they even? Why, dear sister, I do believe you have lost it."

"Shut up Draco" the girl scowled giving her twin a shove in the shoulder, obviously forgetting she was in the middle of class.

"Thank you very much you two" Snape growled, pretending to be angry at their antics. _They'll know I'm only pretending; hell if I'm not careful they might even notice I found the whole thing rather amusing and Severus Snape is never, ever amused…_

Looking down at the twins he saw them grinning up at him; mischief reflected in both sets of eyes.

_They know I found it amusing. Put that along with the photo from Christmas and I'll have no reputation left!_

_Colourful AND capable of emotions, Merlin help me._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Hey sis!" Draco called later that evening, walking into their Heads common room. "You want to go down to the Slytherin common room with me?"

Skye and Ginny looked up from the conversation they were having, before looking at each other.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Well you get on with the seventh year boys pretty well, you too Ginny" he nodded towards her "and I thought it would be a nice idea to show you our common room."

"You know that's actually not a bad idea" Ginny mused.

"And it _would_ get us out of this room" continued Skye.

"Oh just make up your minds" Draco huffed from the entrance to the room.

"We'll go" they chorused together, thoroughly unnerving Draco.

Entering the dungeons and walking along way too many dingy corridors, the girls and Draco finally arrived in front of a plain, stone wall; moss growing in the cracks between the stones.

Draco withdrew his wand and pressed a complicated pattern of stones before the wall swung open, revealing the silver and green room within.

Stepping tentatively inside, Skye looked around; the couches were black leather and the floor was black marble with veins of green. There were no windows, but a roaring fire in the grate giving light and a strange sense of warmth to the dark room. Some writing desks could be seen in the corner with the younger years working furiously at them. All in all, it just didn't feel as homely as the Gryffindor common room did to Skye.

Draco led Ginny and Skye over towards the seats in front of the fire, where Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vincent were sat; since the ball at Christmas the girls had been in contact with Draco's group quite a lot, turning their misconceptions of the Slytherin's on its head.

Before the Gryffindor's sat down, Skye noticed the fifth years and bellow that were currently seat in the room were giving her and Ginny odd, calculating and somewhat distasteful looks.

"Like what you see?" Skye sneered, looking all the Slytherin's in the eye. "Lions in the snake pit, don't like it then don't look" she smirked before sitting down on the sofa between Ginny and her brother.

"Nice one bookworm" said the deep voice of Blaise Zabini.

"Shut up, Zabini" Skye snapped whilst the red head to her right chuckled. "You too, Gin" she huffed.

"You better do as she says" Draco chuckled, looking between Blaise and Ginny "or she'll ban you from the Valentine dance."

"There's a Valentine's dance?" Ginny questioned quickly.

Skye's head fell to the table between her and the fire, white hair fanning out around her, uttering a string of obscenities with words mixed in that sounded oddly like 'Dumbledore', 'dance', 'cherubs' and 'kill'.

"Indeed there is" Draco replied whilst the Head Girl only nodded from her spot on the table "Heads are organising it so we get to know early. There will be a Hogsmead trip soon no doubt; we've decided it's going to be a formal occasion."

"Not looking forward to it Skye?" Ginny asked.

"Can you tell?" she replied sharply, not looking up from her comfortable forehead resting zone on the table top, earning laughter from everyone seated around her.

"Nope, not at all" Draco said.

"So how formal are we talking?" asked Greg, who was actually much more intelligent than he let on.

"Dresses and suits" replied Draco "we plan on the decorations being minimalistic but very classy."

"But Dumbledore will no doubt release a swarm of cherubs and floating hearts to tack up the place" came Skye's muffled input.

The group of them collapsed into laughter all over again, before Skye finally lifted her head off of the table, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders to get it out of the way.

"Hey Ginny" she said once the red head had calmed down somewhat "did I tell you what happened in potions today?"

"No, what happened?"

"Well, dear old Draco here had a very interesting Amortentia potion" she replied, trying to restrain her laughter but failing miserably. Greg, Vincent, Theo and Blaise also laughing, remembering what had happened. Draco only flushed red.

"Oh did he now?" the red head replied, leaning in towards her friend, attention thoroughly captured by the coming story.

"Indeed he did, what was it you smelt Draco?" Skye questioned innocently "leather, was it?"

Ginny snorted before dissolving in a fit of giggle, everyone but Draco following shortly after.

"We always knew he was slightly perverted" comment Vincent.

"He always has been a weird one" continued Blaise.

"It all makes sense now, that Draco and his true love would be so kinky" Theo grinned.

"It doesn't mean we're kinky!" Draco yelled, silencing not only his friends but the entire common room, everyone dissolving into laughter _again_ at his shocked face. "It could merely mean" he continued calmly "that whoever she…"

"Or he!" Blaise cut in quickly, earning a growl from the blonde boy.

"That whoever _she_ is could wear leather for a sport, like Quidditch" he smiled, thinking he had convinced them.

"But it's much more fun to tease you about recreational purposes" grinned Ginny.

"I don't know why I bother…" Draco huffed, sinking further into the couch as the conversation diverted back to the Valentine's Day ball, how Snape had awarded points to the lions that day and how it would go down in Hogwarts a History.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Skye and Draco's ideas for the Valentine's dance had been going well, until Dumbledore decided to 'adjust' them. Not only had the man tacked up their decoration plans, he had tacked up the _entire _castle.

"I told you this would happen!" Skye Malfoy could be heard screaming in anger and frustration. "I told you!"

Floating hearts in shades of red and pink.

_Everywhere._

Suits of armour throwing rose petals at unsuspecting passers-by.

Cherubs.

Skye wondered idly just how mad that old coot actually was. He had not only released a _swarm_ of cherubs, but charmed them to trap unsuspecting 'couples' underneath them until they kissed; couples that weren't actually couples, just two poor unsuspecting people traversing the corridors at the same time.

By Saturday the students were getting used to dodging the flying terrors; the Malfoy twins and Ginny made it to the Entrance Hall undisturbed, ready to make the journey into Hogsmead to buy their highly formal dance attire.

The announcement about the ball had been made the previous evening at dinner; it was decidedly for fifth years and up all of whom were now extremely excited.

"You mother will be meeting you there" said the deep silky drawl of one Severus Snape, who was escorting the trio into Hogsmead a weekend before the official date set for the trip; Narcissa had wanted to find her children's outfits without the usual crowds of students accompanying the schools trips into the Wizarding town. What Narcissa Malfoy wanted, she got.

"Thanks Severus" replied Draco, looking up at his godfather.

"Let's get going then" Ginny said cheerfully; despite the red heads thorough protests that it was unnecessary, Narcissa was _determined_ to buy her a nice dress.

As Skye made to follow her best friend and brother out of the castle doors, she was pulled back by an invisible force.

_What? Why can't I move anymore? I want to go shopping!_

Turning around she was faced with a _very_ murderous looking Severus Snape, who was glaring up at something just above their heads.

_A cherub._

Its wings flapped innocently but the look on its artificial face was of pure glee, as if it enjoyed the torture it inflicted upon everyone it trapped.

"I'm going to kill him" Skye muttered, referring to one Albus Dumbledore "I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Not if I beat you to it" the dark man growled.

"You would think a great man like Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be so… Tacky…"

"The old coot loves his holidays too much."

"You don't say" she replied sarcastically.

Instead of making a snarky comeback, Snape diverted his attention once again to the cherub and the invisible force field trapping the student and teacher.

"This is so inappropriate" Skye sniffed, glaring at the winged abomination overhead. _He sure does smell nice though, kind of like… Sandalwood…_

"You don't say" Snape sneered "everybody already believes we're betrothed and I'm not about to add fuel to the fire. Your father would kill me…"

_Her father would kill him? Is that the only reason stopping him from breaking them free? He didn't have that attitude at the ball, asking her to dance…_

"Very well" Skye huffed.

She withdrew her wand, a smirk appearing on her face when Snape flinched back, before aiming it at the cherub above them and blasting it into dust with an angry shout.

"There was no need for _that _Skye!" came the voice of Ginny from the doorway as the cherub-dust settled slowly on the ground.

"How long have you been there?" Skye whirled around.

"Long enough" chuckled Draco "I don't see what your problem is Severus, you two got on well enough at Christmas."

"If you're done destroying the decorations now, Miss Malfoy, then come along I haven't got all day" Snape growled before marching out of the castle doors, completely ignoring his godsons comment.

"I'm called Skye!" she yelled in reply before the three teens followed the bat of the dungeons out into the sunlight, surprised when the man didn't burst into flames as the rays hit him.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Mother!" cried the twins at seeing Narcissa Malfoy stood next to the impressive fountain in the middle of Hogsmead.

"Draco, Skye!" she called, pulling the two blonde teens into a bone crushing hug. "Ginny dear!" she cried, giving the red head the same treatment.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs Malfoy" Ginny chuckled.

Narcissa smiled at the girl before turning to face the gloomy looking man clad in black who stood awkwardly at the edge of the group, not that Snape was _ever_ awkward.

"Oh, Severus, look at you" she smiled, giving him a hug which was reluctantly returned.

"Wonderful to see you Narcissa" Snape said, baritone voice washing over them like a tidal wave. "Now, I should probably be off…"

"Nonsense boy" Narcissa tutted "come with us, get out of the castle for a bit."

"Yeah, Sev" jeered Draco "come with us, you'll be away from all them _roses_ for a while."

Skye watched as the look on Snape's usually stony face became contemplative, then relented and finally passively relaxed as though getting away from all the tack up at the school would be a welcome relief. _Which it most certainly is!_

"Very well Narcissa" the man replied finally "but only because I fear for my safety if I don't."

"Excellent" the loving woman cheered before leading them all into the more expensive part of the town and into the first dress shop that came into her field of vision.

"Right now my dears, who are you going with and what are they wearing so we can coordinate you" her mother smiled, reminding Skye _way_ too much of the supreme leader of mother hens; Mrs Weasley.

"Umm…" they all stuttered. "We haven't got dates."

"None of you?" she questioned, shocked.

"Nope" the three teens replied in unison.

"Oh" Mrs Malfoy said; face falling before it brightened again almost dramatically. "At least this means you don't have to shop for a specific colour!" the woman grinned as she ushered the girls towards the dresses at the back of the store.

"Hey ladies" Draco called, walking out of the changing room a short while later "and Severus" he amended quickly, nodding in the direction of the surely man "what do you think?"

Skye watched as Ginny flushed red.

Her brother did look rather dashing, she admitted. He had on a deep purple shirt with black slacks and tie. The purple contrasted with the genetic white blonde Malfoy hair and Draco had also donned a fitted grey waistcoat, left open of course.

"Nice one bro, highly sophisticated" she smiled at him.

Ginny remained quiet.

Mouth open.

Face red.

"Oh darling you look wonderful!" Narcissa cried, overly emotional.

Chancing a look at her Professor who stood uncomfortably in the corner of the store, she chuckled at his expression; horrified and maybe even slightly sorry for Draco at having his mother fussing over him like Merlin only knew what…

Narcissa had hugged, cuddled, cooed and finally paid for Draco's outfit before one of the girls had even found theirs.

"Oh look at this one!" Ginny yelled, holding up a flowing length of silver material before dashing off to try it on.

As the red head came back into view Skye could swear on Merlin himself that she heard her brother mutter something along the lines of 'I may be going solo to the dance, but I'll be living in sin if I don't ask _that_ to dance'.

The shining silver dress clung to Ginny's athletic build like a glove; it had thick straps and fell to the floor. The belt around the middle of it was a deep purple colour. _Same colour as Draco's shirt. How coincidental._

Narcissa cooed all over Ginny as she did with Draco before rushing off to purchase the outfit quickly, matching silvers heels as well. Heels with matching purple flowers on the toes.

Only Skye was left now; scouring the racks upon racks of dresses for something that caught her eye.

"Ginny" called Skye a small while later, emerging from the changing room "look at this!"

Skye opened the door and stepped dramatically out, the dress she had found was perfect in her opinion. Looking over at one Severus Snape, she smirked as the man's jaw dropped.

The dress was Slytherin green, with a silver ivy pattern decorating the bottom of the knee length material.

It was a halter neck and laced up at the back. The silky material clung to her curves and by the look of Professor Snape, could make men drool…


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

The Valentine ball was upon the students quickly, but the Head Boy and Girl couldn't wait for it to be over. In the run up to dance, the number of students the Malfoy twins found on their nightly patrols increased exponentially; all of the out of hours students seemed well on their way to procreating before the Heads sent them off to bed. _Separate_ beds.

As Skye, Ginny and Draco, along with the rest of their Slytherin friends, made their way to the dance from the Heads room, they spotted one Harry Potter stood at the bottom of the marble staircase.

"What do you think he's doing?" Skye whispered to Ginny, knowing that Ginny still conversed with the boy from time to time.

"I think he's waiting for _us_" she said with disbelief.

"You are not talking to him alone, Skye" said Draco sharply "he's been nothing but a bully since he found out you were a Malfoy."

"Then stay with me, dear brother" she replied "I'm finding out what he wants."

"Girls" Skye heard her brother mutter, before he directed Blaise, Greg, Theo and Vincent into the hall, telling them they would be along shortly.

"Harry?" she questioned tentatively, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Skye didn't know what to expect from the scruffy haired boy. She knew wanted; to be friends again. It was obvious to anyone that Ronald had written the letters over Christmas break, his messy scrawl being recognisable from a mile off. Did that mean Harry didn't have that bigger part in the written abuse?

"I'm _so_ sorry, Hermione" the boy whispered, tears visible in his eyes.

_Okay, so he's apologising. Doesn't mean I should make it easy for him, he could've easily stopped Ron from sending those damn letters. And letting him use Hedwig? Ughh._

"I'm called Skye" she told the black haired adolescent. "I told you this before in my _nice_ letters I sent over Christmas" Skye continued, emphasising the word 'nice' to highlight the letters that _she _received were anything but.

"Sorry" Harry hung his head. "I'm so, so sorry. At first, I was so angry that you kept it from us, but then I realised that I would have done the same thing. You were right, your true identity put you in the spotlight when for the first time since you started here you finally got the shadows" he sniffed at this point, pulling at the collar of his maroon dress shirt "I should have stopped Ron from sending those letters, they were horrible! But I knew if we fell out I'd be back at the Dursley's for Christmas…"

"You have no idea how much it hurts when your two best friends abandon you."

"I know what it's like to horrendously miss a friend" he grinned sheepishly "and what it's like to be in the spotlight, I totally understand why you did it, and I hope you can understand that I will beg for your forgiveness if I have to."

"You can start by giving Ronald a smack round the head" she said. Skye wanted her friend back, of course she did, but forgiving so easily just wasn't in her Malfoy genetics. Giving people a second chance though, she still seemed to be able to do that.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry grinned. "Sorry, Skye" the boy said, before opening his arms for a hug.

"Easy Potter" Draco warned, causing Ginny to giggle at his threatening but condescending tone. "She may have inadvertently admitted to forgiving you at some point, but that doesn't mean you're back on her good side that easily."

Skye jumped, having forgotten that Draco and Ginny were still with her, before she nodded her head at what her brother had said. _Harry was pardoned but not fully forgiven._

"Sorry" Harry muttered again. "Can I escort you to the Great Hall then, Miss Malfoy?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

"I think you can, Mr Potter" she smiled, linking her arm with his and walking towards the source of the music that was seeping into the Entrance Hall. Skye looked over her shoulder to see Draco and Ginny following them, their arms also link; matching outfits all but shouting their presence.

The ball ran smoothly without Ron in attendance; he and Lavender had been forbidden to attend since their blatant public display of fornication in the hallway had been spotted by one Severus Snape.

Skye stopped an awkward dance with Harry and left the Hall to get some air, the public displays of affection, music and Dumbledore's decorating getting a bit much for her. The Hall _was_ done in varying shades of silver and bronze, giving a very classy feel to it. Until Dumbledore turned up. Rose petals. Hearts. _More _cherubs. Pink. Pink. And then some more pink just for variety. On route to the rose gardens she passed Draco and Ginny dancing rather too close to each other. She giggled as she exited the music filled room.

Making her way past the snogging couples and into the depths of the rose gardens, Skye stopped at the sight that met her near the end of the shrubs. Petals littered the floor; it would have been a nice effect if they hadn't of come from the rose bushes themselves, which were now bare… and smouldering?

The plants were pretty much on fire.

_Why were the plants on fire?_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

_Bloody roses, what good are they? They can't be used in potions. They have thorns. They're pink! All they symbolise is love and that's a load of tosh too!_

_This happens every year._

'_Oh Severus, you need to find someone.'_

'_Oh Severus, love is so great.'_

'_Trelawney would love to be your Valentine!'_

_I would rather die…_

_Love this. Romance that. Suits of armour that throw petals at me left, right and centre! Being made to supervise a dance and check these bloody gardens for copulating couples! Dumbledore should know by now that I'm going to destroy his precious flowers in anger instead of actually patrol! Bloody old coot! Just put a charm on them to stop me from killing the blasted things. Maybe then I'll kill you instead for inflicting all this upon me!_

BOOM.

Another rose bush went up in flames.

"Hello?" an angelic voice called out. He whirled around, shock crossing his sculptured face before it hardened at the sight before him.

"What do you want Miss Malfoy?" he growled, glaring daggers at her.

"Well it would've been nice to sit among the flowers but I see I'm too late for that" the girl replied haughtily, indicating the mass of smouldering greenery around them.

_Bloody Malfoy arrogance._ He tried a different tactic. "_Why_ are you out here Miss Malfoy?"

"The stuffy atmosphere and gyrating couples become too much. You'd think they could make out any day of the year, but no, it _all _gets saved for Valentine day!"

The girl had a good point; he had caught no end of students out after curfew in the past few weeks. Tonight he had just vowed to _let_ them mate. _He_ wouldn't be the one having to raise the spawn they created.

"What are you doing out here Severus?" the girl continued.

He growled at her use of his first name. Just because he was a family friend didn't mean she could address him as such! He took a deep breath in through his nose hoping to calm himself, but to no avail. Roses were all he could smell. That much was obvious. But the smell wasn't good. Burning roses. Dying roses. _Bad_ roses. The smell was wholly him, symbolising his 'love' for the holiday season perfectly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Honestly? Having a temper tantrum..."

_The nerve of that girl!_

"I assure you that I am not, Miss Malfoy."

"Skye" she corrected.

"Miss Malfoy" he said again.

"Skye" she repeated.

He growled again, there was no way he would win an argument against her. Malfoy's always won. He had tried arguing against Narcissa once. Never. Again.

"Very well, Skye" he ground out.

The smile that lit up the girls face was astonishing. It shone like a beckon of light in the dimming garden. _I wish she wouldn't do that. It's too happy. And that dress, why did her mother let her buy it? It's so clingy…_

Before he could stop himself his eyes had travelled up and down the girls curves.

BOOM.

There went another rose bush.

"Severus!" the blonde beauty yelled. He turned to face her. "Either stop destroying the plants or let me help!"

"Let you help?" he questioned dumbly.

"Yes, let me destroy some of godforsaken roses. Merlin knows I'm sick of them up at the castle! And of all the romance! It's revolting. I need a bloody good stress release. Now what spell are you using?"

He stared at the girl in awe. _A girl, that doesn't like romance and Valentine day? Oh Merlin._

"The spell?" she questioned again.

He snapped out of his musing in time to answer her. "Just the usual fire spell, but put all your anger at this holiday season into it. If you focus it well enough then we should find some burnt pink petals a good ten feet from where the plant once stood."

He watched as Skye just nodded her head before a rose bush all but exploded next to them; petals and branches landing at least twenty feet away. _And I thought I was angry…_

"Won't Dumbledore be mad at us for destroying his garden?"

"He's yet to mention it to me. I assure you my hatred of these plants does not dwindle throughout the year, and neither has it seemed does the old man's supply of replacement plants."

"You do this often then?"

"All year round."

"You need anger management."

"Thank you very much Miss Malfoy" he snapped, finally coming to his senses that he was conversing politely with a _student._ "You really should be back off to the ball now, or bed, as I expect Draco will be worried sick."

"He won't be. He's enjoying his self with Ginny."

"He is?" he questioned, but caught himself before he said more. "Nevertheless, be gone with you. You'll catch a cold out here in that dress."

"You're right, sir" Miss Malfoy said, reverting back to his formal title. "It _is_ cold out here and Merlin forbid I miss lessons due to illness!" _She looks genuinely panicked at that idea. _"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Miss Malfoy" he called as the girl started to walk back to the castle, whether she was heading to the ball or to bed he didn't know. He only really noticed the way her hips swayed with each step taken.

BOOM.

Dumbledore was going to have no roses left…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Skye made her way quickly back to the Great Hall, planning to see if Draco was ready to go back to their room. Upon reaching the double doors, she pushed them open just in time to see one Harry Potter literally throw himself between Draco and Ginny so as to interrupt a very close dance. Harry quickly whisked Ginny away as Draco spotted her at the door.

"I'm going to kill Potter" he muttered as he finally reached her.

"Why, because he stopped you from snogging my best friend?"

"No, because he's an idiot" Draco tried to deny, but the wistful look in his eyes as he watched Potter waltzing clumsily across the dance floor with the laughing red head gave him away.

"It's because he just stole Ginny."

"Shut up. Where have you been anyway?" he asked quickly, attempting to change the topic of conversation but fooling no one.

"Outside destroying the rose plants…"

"Why, oh sister, were you doing that?"

"I blame Severus, he started it."

"You were in the rose gardens with _Severus_?"

"And you were in the Hall with _Ginny_" she replied sharply. "_We_ were _destroying_ Dumbledore's property; _you_ were 'dancing' with not even enough room between the pair of you for a sheet of paper! And since you've now had your dose of Gryffindor that isn't me, are you ready to go back to our dorm?"

"I suppose so. Can't have you walking back on your own now can we?"

"I could always find someone else to _escort_ me if you wish to stay with Ginny."

"Who, Severus?" he said, ignoring the remark about Ginny. Skye noticed though, and grinned at her brother's attempts to steer the conversation away from a certain fiery red head.

"No, he's likely going to be busy as long as there are still roses in that garden."

"One can only imagine. That man has never liked roses…"

"I got that impression believe it or not" said Skye sarcastically as she waved goodbye to Blaise who had spotted the pair of them by the double doors.

"Calm down know-it-all" Draco chuckled.

"Shut up brother" she muttered in reply as they started their ascent towards the Heads dorm, leaving the party, music and their friends behind them. "You still like Ginny though."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Alright! So _maybe_ I like Ginny just a _little_ bit. And maybe I liked dancing with her just a teeny tiny tad too much, until _Potter _interrupted. Her hair was so soft and she smelt of coconut and…" Draco's rambling was cut off as Skye smacked him round the back of his overinflated head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You were sprouting shite like a lovesick puppy" she giggled, watching amused as her brother turned a garish shade of crimson. _Wait, did he say coconut? As in 'I smell coconut in this Amortentia potion'? I didn't think that lesson would be coming back to haunt us too soon. Oh, Draco.  
><em>

"I was doing no such thi-"

"Oi! Malfoy!" a gruff voice yelled down the corridor they were traversing.

"Yes?" they called in unison, turning around simultaneously to face the owner of said voice.

"Ronald" Skye said acidly upon seeing the red hair and matching face of one Ronald Weasley. Ex best friend. Writer of horrible missives. Arse extraordinaire.

"Yeah, it's me, _Malfoy_" he hissed. "Have fun at the dance, did you? Makes me glad I didn't chose to go, that dress does nothing for you."

"Shut up Weasley" growled Draco "you didn't _chose_ 'not to go', you and that slag Brown were banned from going for getting off in the corridor, so whose fault was that?"

"Hers" he yelled, pointing to Skye. "I bet you told Snape where we were, didn't you? Just to get me in trouble."

"Oh it's my fault is it?" she snapped. "Just like it's _my_ fault _your _cauldron exploded, and it's my fault I didn't know who my real parents were? Let's just blame everything on Skye Malfoy, shall we?"

"Yes, it _is_ your fault" the red head replied, eliciting a growl Draco.

"I know Skye's going to hate me for standing up for her" he stated calmly "but I swear, Weasley, if you don't leave her alone I will beat you black and blue."

"And not before making you sterile" Skye added "with an elastic band and a knitting needle!"

She watched amused as both Ronald and Draco turned white at hearing such a barbaric method of removing ones family jewels.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch us" they chorused together before turning around and continuing on their journey, ignoring the lone Weasley in the corridor.

"Evil Malfoy scum!" they heard him yell after them, hoping to gain some semblance of a reaction from the pair.

"At least we're not stupid!" Draco called back, slinging his arm over his sister's shoulders and bringing her in for a one armed hug. "So, I may regret asking this" he continued in a lower tone of voice "but why a knitting needle?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Holy shit Batman, an update! ;)

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Why would you even _think _of that?"

"Dare I ask how that came about?"

"I do _not_ want to know how you would accomplish that."

"I actually feel slightly sorry for the Weasel."

Skye laughed at the comments the Slytherin boys – who now all had their legs tightly crossed – made as they were regaled with the tale of her and Draco's interaction with Ronald the previous night.

"It's probably a good thing we're all in the Heads Dorm" chuckled Ginny "imagine if anyone caught you boys sitting like a lady."

"Yeah well I'm feeling slightly worried for the continued existence of the Malfoy line right now, thank you very much" Draco retorted lightly.

"So are you going to tell us how you would accomplish such a thing with such obscure objects?" questioned Theo. "I mean a knitting needle? What the deuce?"

"Trust me" Skye winked at him "you do not want to know."

"I'll take her word for it" Blaise said, face unusually pale.

"Wise words Zabini" she grinned. "So I trust you all enjoyed last night?" she asked, receiving many nods in return. "Excellent!"

"I would have enjoyed it more if a pretty blonde girl would have danced with me" Blaise pouted.

"Get over yourself Blaise" Skye chuckled "I'm not going to date you."

"What if I meant Lovegood?" he retorted to the laughter of everyone in the room, calls of 'she's too good for you' echoing all around them. Just when the need for air was reaching painful levels, a tapping at the window put their laughter on simmer.

"That's mum's owl!" cried Ginny, leaping off the sofa she had settled into and dashing over to the window to let it in. After untying the letter she remained standing and read it aloud.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your brother wrote us last night saying some very nasty things about Hermione, apologies, Skye. Your father and I are writing to let you know that we didn't believe a word. She's still our Hermione no matter what. Just ignore anything your brother says, he may well be getting a howler if he keeps this up._

_We were shocked when in your last letter you mentioned spending time in the Slytherin common room – here I was thinking students never strayed from their own territory – if you wish to invite Skye, Draco and your new friends over for a picnic in the Easter break they are more than welcomed._

_Don't worry about Ronald, we'll send him elsewhere if necessary._

_Say 'hi' to everyone for me._

_Love,_

_Mum and dad._

"Oh that's so nice of them" cried Skye, rushing up to hug Ginny. "I'm so glad they still like me. I know the Weasley's and Malfoy's have never really gotten along."

"That's history" Ginny smiled. "Besides, you wouldn't believe that if you saw us all now would you? And" the red head beamed "mum doesn't buy in to any of that warring families crap anyway. Says it's in the past. Which it is, isn't it?" she asked nervously, looking over to Draco.

"Of course it's in the past" he grinned. "To be honest, I don't even know how it started; probably an outside rumour of some sort if you ask me. Anyway, I'd love to meet your family, I've heard great things about them from Blondie over there" he nodded to Skye "and your mother must be a pretty amazing woman to take Skye's side over her own son."

"Well what can I say" Ginny smiled "Ron's so much of an arse that even mum knows it. But anyway, who wants to come? We Weasley's don't bite, I promise."

"Will those delightful twin brothers of yours be there?" Greg asked nervously.

"Most likely, they'll talk to anyone with or without ears those two."

"Oh I am _so_ there" called Vincent, a not-so-innocent smirk lighting up his face at the thought of just what he could learn from Hogwarts best ever pranksters.

"Great, now Vince will be pranking everyone in sight" groaned Theo.

"Are you sure your family won't mind having Slytherin's in the house?" Blaise asked, worry lighting up his eyes.

"Slytherin is just a name" Ginny replied. "Honestly, she doesn't care. None of the family care. I mean, we've all fought beside each other in a war for crying out loud! And any of them who don't like it better get used to it, Hermione used to always be round, and with these two" she pointed from a Skye to Draco and back again "practically joined at the hip, I have no doubt Draco will find himself at our humble abode more often than not."

"Good point" Skye replied, shocked that she hadn't yet visited The Burrow since she found her real identity. "Are you sure they'll want to see me?"

"Skye" the red head scolded lightly "I've just been through this. We would love to have you, all of you. So unless you dare write a letter to mum declining the offer then I suggest you get prepared for an entourage of red hair."

"Merlin forbid I decline your mother's offer, she'll have my guts for garters."

"So we're in agreement then, you'll all come?" Ginny questioned the group at large. Six nodding heads answered her question. "I'm glad; else I would've had to have found Skye's knitting needles."

Five pairs of crossed legs tightened instinctively as the girls laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Draco" Skye called loudly from outside her brother's door "are you ready yet? I swear if you don't get out here in five seconds, not only will we be late, but I'm going to kick your arse!"

"Alright, woman" the blond boy huffed, opening his door. "Don't get your undergarments in a knot."

"It's 'knickers in a twist' Draco, now come on or we're going to be late."

With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the many hallways of Malfoy Manor to the nearest floo connected parlour. The Easter holidays had started three days ago, and now they were expected at The Burrow, for ten _sharp_. Skye's final four Slytherin's would arrive at one, in time for lunch. According to Ginny, Ron had been sent to stay with Harry at Grimauld place for a few days before the two boys spent the rest of their holiday at the Weasley's abode.

They reached the fireplace in record time and Skye dragged Draco in beside her. "You ready?" she asked, sensing his nervousness.

"As I'll ever be" he muttered in reply, raking his hand through his loose blond locks. He thought he looked alright, but then Malfoy's always looked good. Jeans and a green dress shirt were good for a picnic though, right?

"Don't worry, you look fine" Skye snapped, sensing what her twin was thinking in a manner similar to that of the Fred and George. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder and Draco's arm they disappeared from the Manor in a flash of green flames and a faint call of 'The Burrow' echoing behind them.

"Skye! Draco!" screamed Ginny, launching herself at the Malfoy twins the millisecond they landed in the comfortable living room of the red headed house hold.

"It's great to see you too" they said at the same time, once again thoroughly creeping out the youngest of the red head's with their similarities to her own twin brothers, who had just entered the room.

"Did you too just-"

"-do a twin thing?"

"They _keep_ doing that" Ginny moaned, pointing a finger at the blond pair. "It's bad enough you two speaking in time and finishing each other's sentences when at home, but now I get it at school too!"

"Not bad. So, twins meet twins" said Fred, as he and George moved forward to stand one each in front of Skye and Draco to form some sort of twin square; the effect was rather unnerving, it looked like a cowboy showdown. Red verses blond in a battle for the best pair.

"Who's the one person in the world you wouldn't be able to live without?" asked George quickly.

"My twin" all four said simultaneously.

"Second person you couldn't live without?"

"Ginny" they all answered again with Draco gaining some quizzical looks from the boys opposite him.

"Cooking ability?"

"Passable."

"That's it!" Ginny yelled, cutting in before another questioned could be asked. "Can you four please break it up? This is getting way too creepy."

"_What_ is getting creepy?" asked a stern voice from the doorway signalling the arrival of one suspicious Molly Weasley. And then she looked around. "Skye?" the motherly women questioned as her eyes came to rest on the two blond occupants of her home. "Hermione? Is that really you?"

"Hello Mrs Weasley" Skye smiled, moving forwards to give the elder woman a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, my dear" the Weasley matriarch cried, embracing her in a hold tight enough to ensure suffocation. "You look wonderful Skye! And you've changed so much too, well obviously. But even from that picture in the Prophet at Christmas you look so much different. You feel free to come round any time you like young lady; you know you're always welcome. And please, call me Molly. I've told you enough times by now."

"Thank you Molly" she smiled, withdrawing back from the woman. She didn't know whether she was smiling at the never-ending love the woman offered, or the fact that she could breathe again. Maybe it was a mix of both. "And may I introduce you to my twin, Draco" she finished with a low bow, reminiscent of Fred and George's bizarre antics once again.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" Draco said politely, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, you darling boy" Molly cried again, ignoring Draco's offered hand and pulling him into a tight hug, much to the sniggers of the other four adolescents in the room. "I'm sure you're the one that's helped Hermione with her transition into this new life, and you've done a wonderful job!"

"Umm, thank you" he replied, awkwardly patting the now sobbing woman on the back.

Moments later Molly declared she was going back to the kitchen to finish off the groups picnic, leaving a bewildered Draco at the mercy of the rest of the room's occupants. "I don't mean to sound rude, but does she always get so emotional and embrace so tightly?"

"You'll get used to that eventually" Ginny smirked "she's a very expressive women, with a grip that rivals Devil Snare."

"It's true" said Skye, also smirking at her brother. "I've learnt to hold my breath for a damnable amount of time!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Bit of a short chapter, but a chapter all the same!

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"Couldn't live without Ginny, hey, could you my dear brother?" Skye questioned her twin quietly, not wanting the other occupants of the giant blanket that had been materialized into The Burrow's garden to hear her. And there were many people who had that chance, considering everyone had arrived, and were actually coexisting rather well.

Fred and George were chatting animatedly to Vincent and Greg, no doubt sharing all their prankster secrets that they had never even told their siblings, whilst giving very detailed accounts of what they had achieved in their prime. Blaise and Theo were talking to Ginny, whilst intermittently passing a comment about something the pranking quadrangle said. Thus leaving Skye and Draco to their own devices; mainly teasing each other and eating most of Mrs Weasley's fabulous picnic.

"Oh shut up, Blondie" Draco replied. "I was put on the spot okay."

But before she could reply with a sarcastic remark or bodily harm – preferably bodily harm as she hated that nickname – the other picnic participants formed a circle around them and _their_ food, effectively ceasing their previous conversation as they were drawn into a new one.

"Oi, Draco" Fred called, looking over to Hermione-now-Skye's twin.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" George continued. "We've pretty much got Vince here signed up as a member of our staff at WWW!"

"I think I want to follow Father into the family business" he replied non-to-smugly. He was really trying to behave in front of Ginny's family after all – no, the Weasley's, the fact that they were Ginny's brothers had _nothing _to do with it. Or that's what he told himself. "Nothing else has ever really appealed."

"Interesting" Ginny piped up, a smile on her face. "What about you Skye?"

"I- I- Never really thought about it to be honest; having grown up with dentists as a Mum and Dad I've got this feeling that I want to do something fulfilling, to help society. I don't think Mother really minds what I do anyway" she replied in a steady voice, but inside her mind was in a whirl of panic. What _was_ she going to do? She couldn't live off of her parents forever! Well, actually, she could. But that wasn't the point.

"Why do you call your parents – your real parents that is – Mother and Father?" George cut in, ignoring Skye's future plan; if you could even call it a plan.

"I don't know" the Malfoy twins replied at the same time, causing grins once again to spread across Fred and George's faces. "She used to call Mr and Mrs Granger Dad and Mum" Draco continued on his own, smirk taking over his features "so she couldn't exactly continue with that. Besides, she has a different name for Father."

"What does she call Lucius then?" the red headed twins asked simultaneously, earning a groan from the un-twinned members of the circle – that 'twin thing' really was unnerving.

Before Draco could respond to his new-found friends, the sound of a door shutting drew their attention back to the house. A man had just walked out of The Burrow and was proceeding in their direction, a man who had obviously just had a good conversation with Mrs Weasley – judging by the cupcake that he currently held in his left hand.

What was _he_ doing here?

This was a site none of them _ever_ thought they would see.

Hell, they couldn't even have dreamt it!

All thoughts of what Skye called her father flew out of everyone's mind. One, because everyone was completely distracted by the advancing figure, and two, because the blonde girl inadvertently answered the question herself as she got up and shot off towards the man who now had open and inviting arms.

"DADDY!"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"_DADDY!_"

With a shout akin to a war cry, Skye launched herself into her dad's open arms, careful to mind the cupcake he held in his left hand. She may have only left Malfoy Manor that very morning, but she was a daddy's girls through and through.

"Hello sweetie" Lucius smiled down at his daughter. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah" came Skye's muffled response before she withdrew her face from the expensive clothes it had just been buried in. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Had he just had a civil conversation with Molly Weasley? He must have done, there was a cake in his hand. Maybe this proved what Ginny said; there was no animosity between the Weasley's and Malfoy's. Well, she knew that anyway.

"Well" Lucius chuckled as he steered the pair of them over to the intrigued group of adolescents Skye had just departed from "it's Severus that has me over here on such short notice."

"Why would Severus send you here?" inquired Draco, but his question only earned another laugh from his father.

"It would seem" the blond man started, glancing around at the many pairs of eyes looking up at him "that Dumbledore mere _hours_ ago informed him that your current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is leaving, and as such, if he could find someone to take over his Potions class then he could have the job in the coming year."

"But there are very few Potion's Masters left!" cried Skye. "Who is he going to find? Slughorn certainly won't come back."

"Severus, in all his giddy wisdom came to suddenly realise exactly that, Skye" Lucius grinned at his daughter's quick thinking "and as such came to the conclusion that he needed to train an apprentice to take over the job – hence why I am here."

"I don't get" said Fred and George together.

"Mr's Weasley" Lucius replied calmly "the man obviously wants one of his top seventh year Potion's students to apprentice; the top two both happening to be my children. Severus all but threw me into the floo to come and ask them as the apprentice, whoever it is, will have to start learning soon. There's only a couple of months until the end of term after all."

"We've discussed this already, Father" Draco half-smiled half-frowned "I plan to go into the family business to take it over in the distant future. I don't see how Severus can tolerate teaching anyway, kids are so annoying!"

"Yes they are, are they?" Lucius smirked whilst looking pointedly at his son, earning a roar of laughter from everyone there. "If you think teaching them is hard, try raising them. The Granger's assure me that Skye was a delight to bring up though, so it must just have been you Draco."

But Skye didn't hear any of that, her mind was still stuck on not only Professor Snape's compliment of being one of his best students, but the fact that after an apprenticeship with him she would be not only a Potions Mistress, but a teacher.

"Oh Circe!" she cried. "Can I do it? I want to teach! Draco, I swear, I will fight you for this opportunity."

"Geez woman, calm down" her brother chuckled whilst holding his hands up in surrender "I_ just_ said I didn't want to do it, were you not listening when I said I was going into business? The apprenticeship is yours, isn't it Father?"

Lucius, who had just taken a bite of the cupcake he _still_ held, chocked as he attempted to quickly swallow his mouthful to answer his son, "correct Draco, and congratulations Skye. Now I fear I must be off before Severus finds his way over here to see if either of you accepted. He's extremely anxious to teach DADA and I have no doubt he would imperio someone to do his job so he could get this new one."

With that, Lucius hugged his daughter, nodded to his son and their group of friends, before turning to leave, but not without a final word and another bite of cupcake. "Oh, and Mr's Weasley, please give my complements to the chef."

"Wow" Ginny breathed when the coast was clear of long blond hair. "I don't know what to comment on first; the fact that Skye just got a job, Professor Snape is in a supposedly frantic state, or that the great Lucius Malfoy just ate my mother's cooking and damn well enjoyed it."

Vincent chuckled. "Mr Malfoy loves homemade cooking; he came round mine once and left with an entire batch of cookies."

"And one time" Greg continued "mother had to all but shoo him from the kitchen so he would stop eating the cake mix!"

"And you wonder why we don't let him out much" Skye sighed, but a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips due to amusement at her father's antics. She may not have 'officially' known them long, but she knew of his obsession with her mothers – and anyone else's – home cooking. He had even dared to try and sneak some of her fresh baked goods from the kitchen whilst she was washing up the muggle way.

He was not successful.

Maybe she should bake him some cookies tonight? As a celebration of her getting the Potions apprenticeship. She could make some for Snape whilst she was at it, as a thank you gift.

Assuming the man didn't burn on contact with sweet things, that is.


End file.
